El presidente de Panem
by Napilut
Summary: Fanfiction acerca de los hijos de los protagonistas. Gira en torno al afán del hijo menor de Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, el cual desea ser presidente de Panem, para proteger a sus seres queridos. También trata de forma secundaria y a raíz de esto, las historias del resto de personajes que surgieron en el Fanfiction "Algún día". Beteado por Juliper.
1. Prólogo

**EL PRESIDENTE DE PANEM**

**—**_Fanfiction basado en los Juegos del Hambre de Suzanne Collins, todos los derechos son de su autora original. Beteado por Juliper**—**_

**Prólogo**

El periodista sostiene entre sus dedos un dispositivo de color plateado, ultrafino, en cuya pantalla se despliega el texto para la entrevista que está a punto de realizar. Flotando sobre aquel artefacto, las imágenes de un chico joven, de cabello rubio ceniza, ojos grises, y estatura media, se mueven, proyectadas desde una pequeña lente del aparato electrónico.

—¡Qué cacharro!—Exclama Beetee Wright, situándose junto al apuesto periodista.

—¿Te gusta?—Inquiere el joven, tocando la pantalla para recorrer el texto—. Si te soy sincero me incomoda la inserción de hologramas—. Beetee observa el aparato electrónico haciendo cavilas sobre el material en el que se ha realizado, parece una aleación poderosa y ultraligera, pero el color irisado le confunde, por un momento se pregunta si se habrá quedado obsoleto, hasta que cae en la cuenta.

—Es aleación de _trinato_, ¿verdad?—El periodista se queda estupefacto, sus ojos verde marino, se clavan en los oscuros iris del mejor técnico electrónico de Panem, dedicado habitualmente a dirigir y supervisar las telecomunicaciones en el Nuevo Núcleo.

—Me hablas en otro idioma Beetee, no tengo ni la más remota idea —Comenta el joven, esbozando una deslumbrante sonrisa; por un momento Beetee se queda profundamente absorto, aquel hombre es la viva imagen de su padre; Beetee todavía puede recordar a aquel chico con el que compartió batalla en la arena, en la última edición de Los Juegos, y por supuesto, le recordaba en el Distrito Trece, con su maltrecha compañera sentimental: Annie Cresta, la madre del muchacho que tiene enfrente. Para el joven periodista no le es extraño que alguien se quede un tanto bloqueado en su presencia, de hecho, puede adivinar que por la mente de Beetee naufraga el recuerdo del tributo caído en batalla, su padre, de quien toma el nombre: Finnick Odair.

—Claro, claro…—Murmura Beetee— Me apasiona demasiado mi trabajo, ¿verdad? — Añade.

—¿Hay una forma mejor de vivir que amando lo que haces? —Cuestiona Odair, paladeando las palabras, y acto seguido hace un movimiento con los dedos que apaga el aparato.

—¿Todo listo? — Inquiere Cressida, desde el plató.

—Por mi parte, sí —Contesta Odair. Cressida le revisa de arriba abajo.

—Yo no diría lo mismo, chico —Comenta, lanzado al joven Odair una mirada crítica. Entonces le alcanza y llama con un gesto al equipo estético—. Sin duda, estarías impresionante de cualquier manera, pero permítenos que no nos conformemos con enmudecer al público—. El equipo de imagen de Finnick Odair Junior le alcanza, la nueva moda es la piel absolutamente blanca y perlada, así que el equipo tiene la apariencia de estar hecho de marfil.

Retocan a Finnick el absolutamente innecesario maquillaje, mientras charlan entre ellos del personaje que será entrevistado en breve, en un programa retransmitido en todo Panem y no sólo eso, también en el joven país llamado Nueva Europa. Uno de los asistentes de imagen saca de su bolso púrpura un artefacto luminoso con el que replancha el cuello de la bonita camisa beige de Finnick Odair, mientras otro de ellos le baja un poco el pantalón por la parte trasera, y con la excusa de alisarlo pasa su mano por encima de los bolsillos traseros de la prenda, mientras su compañera suelta una risita jocosa.

—Sin abusar, sin abusar.—Canta Cressida—. Muy bien, ahora ropa y maquillaje están a la altura.

Finnick ya está más que acostumbrado a la forma en que las gentes del Nuevo Núcleo (lo que antes era llamado Capitolio) le agasajan, al fin y al cabo vuelve a ser la cuna de la moda, la belleza y cierto nivel de excesos.

—Podrías convencer a tu querido cuñado de que se dejara tocar —Dice Cressida—, nos está costando un mundo prepararle para escena.

—Es imposible convencerle de algo a lo que no le vea utilidad —Asegura el periodista, encogiéndose de hombros. Cressida pone gesto de fastidio, y sale como una exhalación al plató dónde pequeños dispositivos dirigidos por control remoto flotan disimuladamente en el aire. Cuando vuelve a entrar, resopla y añade: —En fin, vamos a por él, puedes ir saliendo y sentándote en el sillón de la izquierda.

Finnick Odair toma asiento entre el clamor del público, y los suspiros de mujeres, (y algunos hombres). Entre el gentío que ocupa las butacas, se encuentran algunos compañeros de oficio. Lila Trinket, presentadora del programa "Las preguntas de Panem" está lista para la retransmisión, ataviada con un bonito vestido de color perla (el color de temporada aquella primavera) y un maquillaje oscuro, de grandes contrastes que le da cierto aire espectral, se apoya de forma intermitente en los talones y en las puntas de los pies. Cuando el estudiante de Ciencias Políticas (y aspirante a presidente de Panem) Dandelion Mellark tome asiento en el sillón frente a Finnick Odair, dará comienzo el programa, solo queda un minuto, "¿Dónde está ese chico?" se pregunta Lila, inquieta, es su primer programa de la temporada con alguien que estáa causando verdadero furor en el país, y la hermana pequeña de Effie Trinket no desea otra cosa que salga todo bien, su contrato por otro año más en televisión depende de ello.

El reloj acaba de marcar las cinco de la tarde, hora en que debe dar comienzo el programa, Dandelion Mellark cruza con aspecto indiferente la cortina que da al plató televisivo, y toma asiento delante de Finnick Odair, al cual saluda brevemente con la mano, y Odair devuelve el saludo en forma de afectuosa sonrisa.

—¡Salimos a escena en tres, dos, uno...! — Al tiempo que Cressida pronuncia "cero" hace una señal a cámara. Los focos iluminan a Lila Trinket, que luce una sonrisa espléndida que a todo Panem, y parte de Nueva Europa, recuerda irremediablemente a su hermana mayor.

—¡Bienvenidos una tarde más a "Las preguntas de Panem"! — Exclama Lila, efusivamente—. Hoy tenemos el placer de tener con nosotros a dos personas de vital importancia para la vida de nuestro país —Comenta Lila, al tiempo que teme que se le corte el labio si debe mantener más tiempo aquella sonrisa satánica—. Una vez más nos acompaña el magnífico periodista de la Cadena Nacional de Panem: Finnick Odair Junior, esta vez para entrevistar… — realiza un silencio teatral, tal y como marca su guión, mientras se gira para mirar al chico de cabello rubio ceniza, y aspecto sereno, que no la devuelve la mirada— …a nuestro ambicioso, y jovencísimo futuro líder de Panem, el hijo de los amantes afortunados, el menor de los Mellark-Everdeen, el fruto de la pareja que cambió nuestro mundo…— A medida que Trinket canta rimbombantes calificaciones para el hijo de Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, los espectadores están más inquietos y exaltados, y tal como se desea, la audiencia prorrumpe en exclamaciones cuando Lila exclama:— …¡Dandelion Mellark! —Todos aplauden como locos, gran parte de ellos levantándose de su silla; ver en el escenario al apuesto Finnick Odair lleva sus emociones al extremo, pero sumarle a eso el hijo del Sinsajo es demasiado para sus corazones.

Mellark hace un gesto disimulado al público y pronuncia un inaudible "gracias", por supuesto, el público se derrite con lo que ellos interpretan como una dulce timidez por parte del joven Mellark. Los más mayores quedan absortos por el parecido de aquel chico con Peeta, adornado con la implacable mirada gris de su madre, Katniss; es sin duda una combinación febril para los veteranos de Panem, no obstante, para los más jóvenes, tiene tanto o más encanto que Peeta Mellark, al fin y al cabo Dandelion pertenece a su generación y pueden identificarse con él. El desproporcionado entusiasmo del público deja constancia de que el Nuevo Núcle sigue conservando el ansia de los capitolinos por enamorarse a toda costa de personajes famosos y carismáticos; Dandelion Mellark es muy consciente de que la extrema emoción de los habitantes de la capital de Panem no era suficiente, dónde tenía que trabajarse la simpatía de la población era, sin duda, en los Distritos, y con esa idea en mente mira fijamente al marido de su hermana, intentando transmitirle, de alguna manera, lo importante que es aquella entrevista para su carrera.

—El programa de hoy recogerá, como siempre, vuestras preguntas —Informa Lila—. En esta ocasión, dada la importancia de nuestro invitado, esperamos que os parezca correcto que nuestro experto en _Historia y_ _Ciencias Políticas_ Finnick Odair, realice algunas preguntas particulares al respecto de las ambiciones de nuestro conciudadano, y proyecto de héroe: Dandelion Mellark— Lila vuelve su mirada al público y no se hace esperar la pregunta que siempre formula tras la presentación de los invitados—: ¿Queréis que empecemos ya? —Los capitolinos responden afirmativamente casi a la par, y entonces Lila Trinket da paso a la publicidad, informándoles de que "en cinco breves minutos" estarán listos.

Un amplio espacio separa el escenario de las butacas, y varios agentes de seguridad rodean el escenario para evitar que algún fanático pueda saltar al plató, sin embargo, los espectadores no se mueven de sus asientos, se limitan a recibir golosinas del equipo del programa y observar a Finnick Odair y Dandelion Mellark.

Los jóvenes no han podido verse antes de entrar a plató debido al ajetreo y a que ambos llegaron en el último momento. Finnick porque había llegado directo del aeropuerto, Dandelion por su parte había tenido un examen a última hora en la Universidad, los dos tenían vidas un tanto ajetreadas. Así es que en ese momento, frente a frente, cuando Finnick se levantó para abrazar a aquel chico que era como un hermano pequeño para él, Dandelion hizo el mismo movimiento, pocas personas podían hacerle sentir cómodo en el contacto físico, una de ellas era Finnick, Finny para él, pues por muchos años que pasaran, ellos siempre serían amigos, hermanos, en definitiva, parte de la misma gran familia, aunque no les unieran lazos de sangre. El público les contemplaba con afecto, si había algo que les distinguía del público frío y materialista del antiguo Capitolio, era su humanidad, en realidad, no eran necesarias distracciones, ni excesos en seguridad, realmente la mayoría de los ciudadanos, sentía verdadero cariño por los hijos y familiares de los rebeldes, y de los tributos, y muchos de ellos se avergonzaban por haber vitoreado la matanza, aunque, por supuesto, no todos.

Como cabía esperar Cressida les regañó porque al abrazarse se habían despeinado y movido la ropa, así que el equipo tuvo que retocarles, alterando especialmente a Dandelion. Cuando se marcharon apenas restaron un par de minutos para la vuelta de publicidad.

—¿Cómo estás? — Pregunta Finnick Odair, tras mirar su reloj de pulsera.

—Bien, todo lo bien que es posible teniendo en cuenta que no me gusta la capital—Confiesa con sinceridad Dandelion.

—Te echamos de menos, Dandy —Se apresura a decir Finnick, Dandelion le sostiene la mirada sin saber qué contestar, ¿qué puede decir él? Le gustaría estar en su Distrito, en la aldea, en el silencio y la paz del campo, pero la vida que ha elegido le separa de su familia, y del lugar que le vio nacer, y si todo salía bien, sería mucho lo que le retendría en la capital de Panem.

—Y yo a vosotros —Musita, al fin, para cuando Cressida anuncia la entrada a escena, y Lila vuelve a situar a los espectadores en el tiempo, en el espacio, y en el "espléndido" acontecimiento con el "bellísimo y admirado" hijo de los antaño rebeldes del Distrito doce.

Las cámaras enfocan entonces al joven periodista y a su entrevistado: el aspirante a presidente de Panem. Ambos se inclinaron hacia delante para estrecharse la mano, todos sabían que eran familia política, aunque guardaran la cordialidad y la formalidad en el escenario. En sus casas, los conocidos y familiares de ambos los veían en su proyector. Alisma Mellark se encuentra sentada en el salón de la casa de los Odair, ahora también su hogar, en el Distrito cuatro, junto a ella está Annie Cresta, que por momentos se deja llevar por la fantasía de ver a su difunto esposo en pantalla, aunque sabe que ese joven, que ha heredado la dulzura de la mirada precisamente de ella, es en realidad su hijo. Por su parte, Katniss Everdeen observa a su hijo Dandelion Mellark con una expresión a caballo entre el disgusto y la preocupación, Peeta Mellark está repantigado en el sillón y la invita a sentarse:

—Katniss, ¿de qué te sirve estar ahí de pie? Vamos, míralos, sus caras son un poema.—Ríe Peeta, Katniss se acerca a él a regañadientes y él la abraza entre sus piernas y sus brazos, obligándola a tomar asiento allí, flanqueada por él; deposita un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Katniss.

—No le veo la gracia. Creía que había educado a mis hijos para que huyeran de los focos.—Se queja Katniss.

—Cariño mío —Dice Peeta— no se puede programar a los hijos, y menos si han heredado tu cabezonería —Sentencia Peeta. Katniss hace un vago intento de escapar de sus brazos, pero él la aprieta entre ellos— de eso nada, vas a tener que aguantar la tortura aquí, conmigo.

—Como siempre….— Murmura Katniss fingiendo enfado mientras retiene una sonrisa.

—"Siempre" es mi palabra favorita —Dice Peeta, y ambos se miran brevemente, hasta que escuchan a su hijo pequeño responder la primera pregunta de su entrevistador:

—Y bien, señor Mellark, permítame que empiece esta entrevista sin rodeos: ¿qué le lleva a desear ser el presidente de Panem?

.

.

.

_N/A: gracias por leer; esta historia está basada en el fanfiction "Algún día", de momento está en proceso, la publicación del prólogo lo hago para saber, básicamente, qué os parece y si realmente os apetece continuar leyendo. Tengo el capítulo 1 escrito, por falta de tiempo y porque me interesa que os guste, me encantaría saber qué esperáis de esta historia. Un abrazo, gracias por estar ahí. _


	2. Una pregunta estúpida

_N/A: aunque estoy de exámenes, estoy intentando cumplir con el tiempo máximo de actualización (15 días), y por eso subo este capítulo hoy. Hay dos cosas que me preocupan al respecto de esta historia: 1) que sea pedante o tediosa 2) los Lemon. Si tenéis tiempo, indicadme aquello que se os haga pesado, y también si esperáis Lemon del nivel de "Algún día". Gracias por mostrar vuestro apoyo, estoy gratamente sorprendida. Quería también indicar que todos los personajes que tienen relevancia en esta historia están vinculados con los personajes de Los Juegos del hambre, solo para que lo tengáis en cuenta, no puedo decir más porque si no desvelaría demasiado. _

0

**Capítulo 1**

_Una pregunta estúpida_

—Y bien, señor Mellark, permítame que empiece esta entrevista sin rodeos: ¿qué le lleva a desear ser el presidente de Panem?—Finnick Odair lanza al entrevistado una mirada cómplice, e irremediablemente familiar.

Dandy tarda alrededor de tres segundos en contestar. Sus pupilas parecen contraerse al mirar a su interlocutor, su iris gris neblinoso se hace más grande. Las cámaras enfocan su mirada, su expresión reflexiva se emite en las pantallas de todas las televisiones que han sintonizado el canal nacional. Peeta sonríe al ver a su hijo, tan parecido a él cuando era joven, Katniss se remueve sobre las piernas de su marido, y reconoce su propia mirada dura en los ojos de su hijo; aunque no le pasa por alto la bondad, heredada de Peeta, que irradia en ellos, Katniss Everdeen se alarma, porque desconoce dónde acaban los rasgos que Dandelion ha adquirido de ellos, y dónde empiezan los de él; Katniss Everdeen se da cuenta de que teme la posible grandeza de su hijo, mientras Peeta Mellark queda atrapado, simplemente, en un amor obnubilante.

—No es una pregunta fácil de responder, aunque tengo clara la respuesta. —Pronuncia el hijo de los amantes trágicos, su entrevistador y amigo, descruza las piernas para volverlas a cruzar.

—He empezado fuerte. —Comenta Odair, y oculta con el dedo índice su media sonrisa, el entrevistado no cambia su expresión, el gris de su mirada sigue reflejando su cavilar, entonces, por un momento, parece haber cesado de moverse el engranaje de su mente. Dandelion se recuesta en su asiento y, visiblemente relajado, contesta:

—Creo que las cosas se pueden hacer mejor. El presidente actual tiene toda mi admiración, pero estamos cayendo en algunos errores del pasado. Pequeños detalles que podrían llevarnos a una situación meramente materialista. —Sentencia el pequeño de los Mellark, Odair toma nota mental de su respuesta aunque no es necesario, pues el aparato electrónico que sostiene en sus manos, transcribe cada palabra pronunciada por Dandelion, colocándola en el lugar correcto del texto que muestra las preguntas.

—Meramente materialista. —Repite Odair, Dandelion no asiente con la cabeza, pero da la impresión de hacerlo en un leve parpadeo de sus largas pestañas rubias.

—Hace un tiempo —prosigue el chico— aquí, en esta ciudad, las personas olvidaron lo que importaba hasta tal punto que podían comer palomitas mientras veían como otra persona, un hermano, de su mismo país, de su misma especie, moría desangrado. —Su frase parece provocar que se espese el aire. La cosa empieza a ponerse interesante para su entrevistador, y sus compañeros periodistas, que ya ven el primer titular para el evento, mientras el público, en especial las personas de mayor edad, se remueve en sus asientos.

En la Aldea de los vencedores, del Distrito 12, Katniss Everdeen abandona las piernas de Peeta Mellark para sentarse a su lado, con los dedos cubriéndole parcialmente los labios. Peeta deja caer una muda exclamación, tal como lo hace su propia hija Alisma Mellark en la casa que comparte con Finnick Odair y Annie Cresta. En ese mismo momento Haymitch Abernathy, que está viendo la entrevista con interés, junto con Eleanor Everdeen, la madre de Katniss, señala el televisor con una cerveza sin alcohol y sentencia: "No sigas por ahí, chico", sin embargo, Eleanor, solo tiene admiración para su nieto, pues ella comparte la impresión que manifiesta.

—He empezado fuerte. —Añade Dandy, sin mover ni un milímetro la expresión de su rostro, pero claramente sonriendo con la mirada, mientras Odair sigue tapando sus labios con el dedo.

—Bueno, ya estamos en el mismo punto, eso está bien. —Afirma Finnick.

—Eso espero. —Añade Dandelion, a modo de broma, sin embargo, el público no ríe, se encuentra indeciso, pues no saben si el chico realmente habla en clave de humor, ya que la dinámica de aquel Mellark con su entrevistador es muy diferente a la que su padre pudo tener años atrás, con Caesar Flickerman, el cual, de hecho, se halla entre dicho público.

—Seguro que sí —Asevera Finnick, que no tiene duda sobre el espíritu bromista de Dandelion—. Bien, señor Mellark, el tema del materialismo lo ha abordado en más de una ocasión en la columna de opinión del periódico de su facultad, pero algo que no acabo de entender es, ¿por qué cree que es necesario un cambio de gobierno para ello?

—No creo que sea _necesario _pero sí creo que es lo _ideal_ —El entrevistado hace una pausa, como Finnick no parece tener intención de añadir nada, prosigue—. Soy joven, y sólo conozco esta época de prosperidad, si hubiera cualquier otro candidato joven, lo apoyaría, porque creo que es necesario un presidente que haya nacido en esta etapa de paz y que, al mismo tiempo, esté creciendo con ella.

—Así que cree que el presidente actual es demasiado mayor para su puesto. —Resume Finnick, Dandelion ladea, de forma casi imperceptible, la cabeza.

—Es una forma de verlo. —Comenta el chico.

— ¿Está de acuerdo, entonces?—Insiste Finnick que, como buen periodista, busca afirmaciones rotundas y, a ser posible, con un chispa de polémica.

—No estoy en desacuerdo —Consiente Dandelion, y en este caso los dos intercambian una mirada reveladora, Finnick tiene claro que esa entrevista continuará tras las cámaras, si el chico se deja, claro.

El apuesto periodista lee en la pantalla de su dispositivo un mensaje en rojo, de Lila Trinket, y sabe lo que quiere decir el rojo: "introduce algo interesante", "haz un giro", o "estás aburriendo a la audiencia". Así que, con un movimiento rápido de la yema del dedo sobre la pantalla, pasa a las preguntas que tenía preparadas para el "código rojo".

—Dandelion Mellark—Dice Finnick Odair, y echa una mirada al público, que se endereza en sus butacas, como atraídos por un hilo invisible que el atractivo entrevistador, tan hermoso como su difunto padre, les lanza desde el centro de sus pupilas—, en el caso de que usted fuera presidente, sin duda sería dentro de unos cuantos años, puesto que todavía no ha acabado su formación, y que el presidente tampoco ha acabado su segunda legislatura.

—Así es.

—En cualquier caso, hay algo que la gente teme de su posible gobierno, por encima de todas las cosas —Sonríe, abiertamente, Odair. Dandelion en esta ocasión muestra una ligera sorpresa—. ¿Sabe qué es?

—La verdad es que no —Confiesa, y se endereza un poco en la butaca. El público espera con curiosidad, ninguno tiene ni la más remota idea de que es lo que se supone que temen del posible mandato de Dandelion.

En sus casas, tampoco los amigos y familiares de los Mellark, o los Odair, saben qué puede ser, salvo Alisma Mellark, que ha leído todas las preguntas que Finnick ha preparado y que, de hecho, le ayudó con dicho listado, añadiendo algunas de su autoría, como por ejemplo, la que el joven periodista estaba a punto de formular.

— ¿Quiere una pista? —Plantea Odair, cuya sonrisa se ha pronunciado; aunque Dandelion se encuentra tentado a contestar con un sí, pues en rara ocasión se le plantea un acertijo que no sea capaz de resolver, decide contestar negativamente.

—No, no creo que acierte. —Dice, saliendo al paso de la situación.

—Pues bien, la mayor parte de la población, temería una sola cosa —Finnick hace un silencio adrede, para alargar la incertidumbre, y finalmente lo suelta—: Que les pusieras a dieta. —El público se queda callado, Alisma ríe en el salón de su hogar, poco a poco entre los espectadores también surge la risa, Peeta Mellark se deja caer en el respaldo del sillón sonriendo mientras Katniss suelta un hondo suspiro.

—¿Se refiere a que no permitiera el consumo de carne? —Pregunta Dandelion, con absoluta seriedad, como ajeno al chiste.

—Efectivamente. —En realidad es una cuestión que los panienses no se han planteado, quizá porque la mayoría de los habitantes, en especial los de los Distritos, fuera del mundo de fantasía de la capital, no creen que Dandelion Mellark tenga una intención real y factible de ser presidente, evidentemente no le conocen los suficiente.

—No tengo intención de prohibir nada, sí tengo intención de que las personas cambien sus hábitos alimenticios por propia iniciativa. —Contesta Dandelion, resuelto.

La entrevista, durante unos quince minutos más, se centra en las hipotéticas medidas que el joven universitario tomaría en caso de presidir Panem. Aunque Lila Trinket envía varios mensajes de "código rojo" a su compañero de trabajo, Finnick no puede hacer nada por aumentar la función, primordial, de divertimento del programa, sencillamente, Dandelion es un tipo demasiado serio, no se presta al espectáculo, no es, decididamente, un "showman", a pesar de ello, el público y los telespectadores, le escuchan con atención.

—Lo que quiero decir con esto —Relata Dandelion, en respuesta a una de las cuestiones de Odair, acerca de la filosofía de vida en la que encuadra al joven— es que en este momento vuelve la espiral de "eres lo que tienes". Lo veo aquí, y veo como se extiende hacia todas las poblaciones. Los distritos no saben de opulencia, la reciben con los brazos abiertos. Las familias, antes, hacían grandes esfuerzos por darles algo que comer a sus hijos, ahora, lo hacen por darles algo con que entretenerse, con lo que sentirse importantes. Lo único que quiero decir es que eso es peligroso, porque así fue como El Capitolio consiguió que los habitantes se olvidaran de que cada año veían personas morir, porque no veían personas, veían una nueva moda.

Ante su discurso, en el Distrito 12 (y en otros, especialmente los que habían sido más desfavorecidos en la época del Capitolio) la mayoría de los telespectadores asienten convencidos, sus hijos jóvenes miran para otro lado, enfundados en sus prendas recién estrenadas, o mientras se entretienen con sus juguetes tecnológicos, recién salidos de los almacenes de la capital. Mientras, en los distritos más prósperos, se inquietan, como si les señalaran con un dedo acusador.

Finnick le pregunta a Dandelion cómo haría para evitar la opulencia, a lo que el chico se limita a decir que haría viable otra forma de ocio. En tan solo quince minutos, el joven remueve la conciencia de aquellos que se creían espectadores pasivos. Tanto Lila Trinket como el equipo del programa se encuentran intranquilos, pues pensaban que el aspirante a presidente querría ser jovial, alegre, animoso, para con los ciudadanos, pero, de hecho, el programa se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de bombardeo a las conciencias, hasta que el propio Finnick Odair considera que es hora de pasar a la siguiente etapa, quizá un poco antes de lo programado. De cualquier modo, y a pesar de lo que los componentes del programa pudieran temer, las personas que se encuentran en el plató se deshacen pronto de las sensaciones que les ha provocado las respuestas de aquel joven, se quedan con la sutil impresión de tener en frente a un ser con un discurso demasiado profundo para una tarde de viernes, y deciden mantenerse bajo el encanto de su aspecto, de su serenidad y de su gran parecido con Peeta Mellark; además, para todos ellos llega, por fin, la parte más interesante del programa, aquella en la que se les permite hacer preguntas al invitado. Las chicas y chicos más jóvenes tienen claro cuáles serán las suyas, mientras los espectadores más románticos están deseosos de saber la visión del joven Mellark acerca del idilio de sus padres, y algún que otro espectador de edad avanzada todavía tiene curiosidad por el gobierno que implantaría aquel muchacho.

En cualquiera de los casos, pronto el equipo de la cadena estatal, y más concretamente del programa "Las preguntas de Panem" retoma la seguridad en el espectáculo, cuando el ambiente se vuelve jocoso, ante la pregunta de las y los adolescentes, aunque para desgracia de estos, Dandelion Mellark no parece dispuesto a soltar prenda.

—¿Eres virgen? —Pregunta una chica de pelo verde aceituna, claramente teñido, con aspecto pícaro. A Dandelion le parece que, aunque lleve una decena de complementos estéticos, como maquillaje, o tatuajes removibles, no debe tener mucho más de trece años.

—No creo que eso sea relevante. —La chica se ríe. Finnick se siente un tanto incómodo con el matiz pueril que ha tomado el programa.

—Se rumorea que tu compañero Jeffrey Wright está enamorado de ti, ¿es así? —Inquiere un muchacho de edad cercana a la chica del pelo verde, este lleva la cabeza rapada formando el dibujo de un arco.

—No lo sé, y de saberlo no lo diría —Sentencia Dandelion, el chico de la cabeza rapada se queda mudo, le mira con interés, y casi le habían apartado el micrófono de los labios cuando formula otra pregunta—. ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?

En Panem, y en especial en la capital del cotilleo, el rumor de que el pequeño de los Mellark es un joven asexuado al que no se le conoce pareja, ha generado diversos chismorreos, y una persecución incesante de periodistas, en búsqueda de una instantánea que grabe el momento íntimo entre el, aparentemente, glacial Mellark (tan diferente de aquel joven enamorado que fue su padre) y su posible pareja sentimental. No obstante, todos los esfuerzos son vanos, pues Dandelion se relaciona con un grupo reducido de personas, y el máximo exponente de sus relaciones personales es su compañero, el hijo del técnico de comunicaciones del país el ingenioso Beetee Wright, gracias al cual los rebeldes salieron de la arena en el vasallaje de los veinticinco. Los rumores de que Jeffrey Wright pudiera ser el compañero íntimo de Dandelion Mellark son, al extremo, tentadores, pero nadie puede corroborar algo así.

Dandelion se toma su tiempo para responder, aunque en esta ocasión también sabe, sin lugar a dudas, cual es la respuesta. Demasiado tiempo para responder a una cuestión que solo requiere un "sí" o un "no". Dandelion pronto aprendería que en un mundo donde la información (y la desinformación) fluye a la velocidad de la luz, el silencio nunca se interpreta como un periodo reflexivo, si no como un intervalo inseguro donde inventar una respuesta. No obstante, el tiempo y ciertas circunstancias entregarán al "joven de los silencios" la absoluta confianza de su pueblo.

—No —Responde por fin Dandelion—. No estoy enamorado, a no ser que cuente mi familia, y mi país, en ese caso, es posible que lo esté.

Los tiempos de espera que el chico se toma para contestar, son totalmente olvidados cuando de sus labios sale una frase impecable y cautivadora.

En su casa de la Aldea de los vencedores, Haymitch ríe, y aunque no le resulta agradable, no puede evitar imaginar cómo hubiera sido si su tributo en la arena hubiera sido esa versión masculina de los genes Mellark-Everdeen, ¿se hubiera ganado ese chico, de apariencia serena, audaz y distante, la simpatía de los capitolinos? ¿Hubiera podido liderar una revolución? Era imposible, tanto para Haymitch como para los que habían conocido los tiempos oscuros del Capitolio, no imaginar a esa apuesta réplica de Peeta Mellark, con la mirada del Sinsajo, en una hipotética situación de peligro, en la edición de Los Juegos que vivieron sus padres, y en la posterior revolución que salvó al mundo. Lo cierto era que no parecía probable que alguien que no era capaz ni de comerse un pollo asado, pudiera luchar en semejante situación, pero ¿es necesario luchar para sobrevivir?

La ronda de preguntas y cotilleos se alarga demasiado para el joven Odair, el cual esperaba en vano que el programa volviera a encauzarse con seriedad, lo cual era realmente complicado, pues los más jóvenes del plató se tomaban las ideas de Dandelion Mellark como un juego, mientras que los más mayores todavía no tenían claro si ese muchacho realmente sabía dónde se metía. El pequeño de los Mellark continuaba respondiendo con evasivas, o con mensajes ciertamente patrióticos, que tibiaban algunos corazones. El programa tocaba a su fin cuando el micrófono empezó a acercarse a las pocas personas de edad avanzada que lo reclamaban, Finnick Odair aguardaba alguna esperanza en ellos, pero pronto se desanimó de nuevo y volvió a su Tablet, trabajando en el artículo que publicaría con la entrevista, para la prensa nacional, mientras escuchaba de fondo el intento de espectáculo.

Algunas mujeres interpelaron al chico acerca de sus sentimientos acerca de la historia de sus padres, a saber, su romance en Los Juegos, el secuestro de Peeta, incluso se atrevieron a preguntarle acerca del "incidente" con Coin. Dandelion no hacía ningún comentario que revelara sus sentimientos, en cambio, sí llegaba a realizar alguna sentencia moderadamente polémica, como por ejemplo al respecto de la muerte de Coin:

—Coin era una oportunista dictatorial, nunca nadie hubiera sido más feliz con ella, lo único que hubiera cambiado, serían las víctimas.

Tras aquello, se sucedía una ola de silencio en el plató, como ocurría con algunas de sus frases lapidarias. La claridad del chico, junto con su capacidad para condensar todo un juicio en unas pocas palabras, obligaba a los espectadores a tomar un tiempo para digerirlo.

El tiempo del programa llega a su fin, ha sido una noria de emociones, a pesar de la amocionalidad del protagonista del mismo. Los espectadores tanto en el plató como en sus casas, han hecho un recorrido por lo vivido a través de aquel chico, y han vislumbrado una posible continuación a su propia historia, llegando a imaginar cómo sería si aquel proyecto de líder alcanzaba a gobernar la nación; no obstante, por más que fuera el hijo del Sinsajo, nadie creía realmente que aquello no fuera más que un capricho de alguien que había crecido en el seno de dos personas de gran fama histórica, un muchacho idealista que, quizá, no supiera qué hacer con su vida si no pudiera tomar el relevo del protagonismo de sus padres. Para los más mayores esta era la visión predominante, mientras para los jóvenes, Dandelion no era más que una, relativamente nueva, moda.

Una cortina digital envuelve el lugar donde Finnick Odair y Dandelion Mellark se despiden del público. La cortina se oscurece y las personas se levantan de sus butacas echando miradas intermitentes, por si, por algún error, todavía se pudiera ver algo. Lila Trinket abraza brevemente a Odair y estrecha la mano de Dandelion, para después perderse en su camerino, donde se dispone a hablar con su novia y contarle que teme por su puesto, y que no aguanta más dando gritos y poniendo artificiales sonrisas. Entre tanto, el grupo de imagen personal asedia a los chicos, pretendiendo llevárselos para desmaquillar (a pesar de que Dandelion no está maquillado, pues no ha dejado que lo toquen y ahora tampoco lo hará). Finnick consigue que se retiren con un amable movimiento de su mano, y les informa de que les devolverá la ropa, y que ya se desmaquillará él solo; hace meses que Finnick Odair no ve a su apreciado cuñado, que es como un hermano pequeño para él, y lo que menos quiere es perder el tiempo con el equipo de esteticistas del programa. Dandelion empieza a parecer más humano en cuanto los dos se quedan solos en el plató en penumbras, alguien grita desde dentro que tienen que desalojarlo, pero Finnick no puede dejar de mirar con cariño a Dandelion, aunque este ya no sea un niño, sino un proyecto de adulto que hace unos meses ha cumplido diecinueve años.

—¿Tomamos un café? —Le pregunta Odair, Dandelion se encuentra con los ojos cerrados, deja caer un suspiro. No se encuentra estresado, pero necesita paladear el silencio y la oscuridad, después del asedio de las preguntas, el ruido del tumulto, y el impacto de las luces artificiales.

—De acuerdo.

Finnick Odair camina junto a Dandelion Mellark por la avenida más comercial del centro del Nuevo Núcleo. La avenida no es solo tremendamente comercial, también es escandalosamente tecnológica, con sus hologramas y pantallas inmensas, bombardeando con publicidad a los transeúntes. El gentío va y viene, como una lluvia de colores y voces, de un lado a otro, los coches se desplazan a gran velocidad, en modo automático en su mayoría, los semáforos cambian de luz en diferentes puntos de la avenida, algunas personas cantan o tocan un instrumento, añadiendo otro sustrato de ruido al ambiente, haciéndolo aún más caótico. Dandelion camina rápido, como todo el mundo en la ciudad, muy cerca del cuerpo de Odair, pues, aunque no es consciente de ello, cuando está con su familia algo de él vuelve a convertirlo en un niño, y en este caso la proximidad con quien fue su cuidador, Finny, con quien es uno de sus mejores amigos y, en definitiva, lo más parecido a un hermano mayor, le otorga algo así como una burbuja de oxígeno, la sensación de que junto a él el asedio urbano no puede tocarle, porque aquel joven que siempre le protegió, el niñero permisivo que ahora está casado con su hermana, le llevará a un lugar tranquilo. Y Dandelion está en lo cierto. En cuanto puede, Odair se interna en una calle perpendicular a la avenida, de ahí se introduce en calles cada vez más pequeñas, solitarias, y estrechas, hasta que en un rincón sombrío, donde el ruido es ya solo un rumor, Dandelion descubre una diminuta cafetería de aspecto antiguo, casi anti-tecnológico, se podría decir, nunca ha visto nada igual, salvo en las novelas literarias de hacía siglos, que les habían obligado leer en el Instituto.

—Hemos retrocedido en el tiempo —Anuncia Finnick, echando un brazo por encima de Dandelion y llevándole con él al interior de la cafetería.

Cuando Dandelion se sienta allí se da cuenta de que Odair no solo es diferente a casi todas las personas que conoce, además viste diferente, se mueve diferente, y mira de forma distinta. Desde luego es un ser especial, lo que en el Nuevo Núcleo llaman "alternativo", porque en aquel lugar tienen nombres para todo, lo cual les lleva a clasificar de forma banal a las personas, precisamente a Dandelion le denominan así. Pero Dandy sabe que Finnick no es, sencillamente, "alternativo", Finnick Odair Junior es un ser único, nada más, y él toma conciencia, en aquella pequeña cafetería, del afecto que le profesa, ahora que lo tiene en frente puede sentir que lo ha añorado mucho. La añoranza hacia el joven periodista, le lleva irremediablemente a la nostalgia de su hogar, sus padres y…

—¿Cómo está mi hermana? —Pregunta, de repente, como si acabara de acordarse de que tiene una hermana. Finnick en ese momento está mirando la carta de cafés, Dandelion no la ha abierto ni un solo instante, pues sabe de antemano que pedirá un capuccino con leche de soja, para él nada como tomar un capuccino en un lugar nuevo para saber si repetirá, por supuesto, es indispensable que puedan confeccionar sus vasos con leche de soja. Dandelion se inquieta cuando el rostro de Finny se ensombrece por un momento.

—Ya sabes cómo es tu hermana, siempre está bien. —Comenta Odair de forma distraída, Dandelion frunce el ceño.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Insiste, cuando Finnick cierra la carta y entonces el hombre de traje, que se encuentra en la barra, se mueve con elegancia a la mesa, y les pregunta con educación qué van a tomar. Finnick pide un café de nombre extraño, mientras Dandelion solicita el capuccino.

—Es realmente complicado seguir un orden contigo —Dice Finnick, con una leve sonrisa en sus suaves labios, su mirada marina reposa con afecto en los ojos grises de su interlocutor.

—¿Orden de qué? —Inquiere, entre tanto el hombre del traje sirve el capuccino a Dandelion e informa a Finnick de que su pedido tardará algo más, lo que deja patente que Odair ha solicitado algo elaborado.

—En primer lugar, quería saber qué hay de tu vida, quería que me contaras qué haces, cómo te sientes, y después pensaba decirte cómo es la mía, que he publicado el libro de cuentos, ese que parecía que nunca acabaría de corregir, y por último, pensaba contarte cómo me siento yo y que, por supuesto, tu hermana está bien, porque que esté bien es todo lo que quiero en el mundo. —Finnick acaricia con la yema del dedo la suave servilleta de tela que hay próxima a su mano derecha, Dandelion rompe el contacto visual con él cuando pone azúcar moreno en su taza y remueve a conciencia.

—Muy bien —Dice, tras sorber el capuccino, que entra, ardiente, en su estómago—. Parece que no queda más remedio que empezar por el final. Nuestras conversaciones no necesitan guion.

—Contigo no me vale ningún guion —Llega a la mesa el café de Finnick, que a juzgar por su aspecto parece un vaso lleno de nata montada y caramelo—. Tengo que reconocer que es una fea costumbre que he desarrollado, esta de marcar una pauta cuando voy a charlar con alguien que me importa, y a veces, cuando no me importa, también. — Dandelion asiente mientras mira a su alrededor, el lugar tiene un aspecto realmente extraño, no hay televisores, ni hologramas, ni ruido… Agudiza el oído y se da cuenta de que realmente sí hay un sonido ambiente, una música casi imperceptible se mueve por el lugar y le acaricia.

—Este lugar es bueno para aprender a escuchar —Comenta, a modo de conclusión, Finnick entre cierra los ojos, y Dandelion contesta a su pregunta no formulada, señalando con un dedo pálido al techo, aunque en el techo no haya nada en concreto que mirar—; lo digo por la música. En un mundo de estruendo una melodía lejana es lo mismo que el silencio. —Durante algunos segundos el comentario de Dandelion provoca en Finnick, precisamente, un inusitado mutismo. Observa sin pestañear al chico que tiene enfrente, el hermano de su mujer, su hermano, la música le invade, y toma un aspecto nuevo, se hace indisoluble con el joven Mellark.

—Os parecéis tanto. —Dice Finnick, rompiendo su silencio—. No solo porque seáis hermanos, hay algo en vosotros, algo que es totalmente idéntico y que, ciertamente, me inspira.

—Gracias.

—Necesitaba estar contigo, Dandelion, tanto como necesito estar con tu hermana, sin vosotros, sin vuestros padres, siento que me quedo seco. No podría escribir, ni viajar, ni mirar con los mismos ojos todo lo que me rodea. En definitiva, vosotros me hacéis sentir. Aprovecho este momento para decírtelo, me gustaría que tuvieras muy claro lo que significas para mí—. Finnick atrapa con la cucharilla la nata y el caramelo, y los dos toman el contenido de sus tazas, pausadamente; Dandelion no siente que aquello requiera respuesta, se tienen la confianza suficiente para no sentirse comprometidos a dar una respuesta emocional a cada confesión sentimental que se realicen— El problema —prosigue Finnick—, y te cuento esto porque Alisma ha dejado claro que no tiene ningún secreto contigo…

—Ni yo con ella —Se apresura a decir Dandelion, aunque la presteza no es precisamente un rasgo habitual en él.

—El problema es que, como cabía esperar, paso más tiempo fuera de mi hogar que dentro. Evidentemente, esto es gracias a ella, no podría dejar a mi madre sola de esta forma si alguien de confianza no cuidara de ella. La verdad es que había llegado a asumir esto, pero lo que me propone ahora me supera, siento que debo elegir entre mi vida con ella y mi vida con el periodismo y la escritura y…

—Eso es imposible —Interrumpe Dandelion, ligeramente alarmado—. Estás equivocado, no hay dónde elegir. No hay una vida con mi hermana y sin tu oficio, y una vida con mi hermana y con tu oficio. Lo que eres está por encima de lo que puedas elegir, tú no decides ser lo que eres, estar o no todos los días en tu hogar no va a cambiar tus necesidades.

—Adivina quién me ha dicho más o menos lo mismo que tú.

—Mi hermana es más inteligente que yo, y creo que también más que tú. Ella sabe ser sentimental y al mismo tiempo razonable. Tú solo sabes ser sentimental, yo solo sé ser razonable, por eso, si alguno de los tres está en lo cierto, probablemente sea ella. —Dandelion se acaba el contenido de su taza, y siente que aquel lugar es _su lugar_ decididamente, una cafetería maravillosa, donde Jeffrey y él podrían charlar sobre sus proyectos con tranquilidad y privacidad.

Mientras Finnick acaba el contenido de su empalagoso café, Dandelion decide que mañana mismo volverá con su mejor amigo al local, y guarda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta una tarjetita de papel del taco que se encuentra adherido al servilletero.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha propuesto? —Pregunta Mellark, ante el silencio de Odair.

Finnick suspira y no se anda con rodeos, se retira un mechón de cabello cobrizo que le cosquillea el rabillo del ojo y, mientras mueve entre sus gráciles dedos la pequeña cucharilla de café, deja caer la respuesta como quien hace un comentario sobre el tiempo:

—Tener un bebé.

0

El motivo por el que Dandelion Mellark lleva prácticamente todo el curso sin visitar a su familia se encuentra, sobre todo, en los planos que él y su inseparable compañero, Jeffrey Wrigths, disponen sobre la mesa de su estudio, aquella noche.

En su camino por ganar la confianza de los ciudadanos de Panem, Dandelion y Jeffrey han ideado un plan por el cual evitar los múltiples cortes de luz en los Distritos más pobres que aún tienen problemas con el tendido eléctrico. Han conseguido financiación para su proyecto (al fin y al cabo Jeffrey estudia Ingeniería Eléctrica y su padre es un técnico de prestigio) que consiste en la instalación de paneles solares construidos con un material que optimiza la transformación de energía.

Llevan todo el curso desarrollando sus ideas sobre el papel, y aunque ambos son reacios a contar con más gente para su trabajo, está claro que necesitarán, como mínimo, mano de obra para la fabricación y la instalación.

Dandelion suspira mientras observa las estrellas, apoyado en el alfeizar, Jeffrey cabecea sobre los planos, por más que los ha repasado, no consigue detectar ningún fallo, de la misma manera que tampoco lo detecta su compañero de proyecto, y amigo con el cual comparte estancia en la residencia de estudiantes. Dandelion baja la mirada del cielo a sus manos, y repara en el tomo que tiene entre ellas, que comprende el listado de empresas emergentes en los Distritos, lo ha revisado multitud de veces, pero no consigue decidir cuál de todas esas empresas podría llevar a cabo la fase material del proyecto, porque, para empezar, en el hipotético caso de que alguna aceptara, ni siquiera sabe si son dignas de su confianza, y el grado de confianza no parece ser algo que pueda calcularse con una impecable fórmula.

—Deberíamos dejarlo por hoy —Suspira al tiempo que se gira hacia su amigo, la luz de la habitación es potente, y da a su cabello rubio ceniza un resplandor artificial.

Su mirada gris reposó, cansada, sobre la espalda de Jeffrey, que yace tendida sobre la mesa, es evidente que Jeffrey se ha quedado dormido, como tantas veces le ocurre cuando trabajan en su proyecto hasta altas horas, en especial porque Dandelion no le permite ingerir café.

El joven Mellark llega hasta su amigo, lo levanta, y lo apoya contra él hasta llevarle a la cama, donde Jeffrey no tarda en hacerse un ovillo y seguir durmiendo profundamente. Dandelion sale del cuarto, apagando la luz tras él, y se dirige a la cafetería para tomar una infusión. Está solo allí, como es de esperar, pues a aquella hora los alumnos suelen encontrarse en sus dormitorios o, a lo sumo, fumando cigarrillos en las afueras del recinto, al fin y al cabo ya son mayores de edad y tienen una libertad sin corta pisas. Para Dandelion la mayoría de edad no ha supuesto grandes cambios en su vida, pues siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido, en el momento indicado. En este momento sus ideas merecen no solo la mayoría de edad, sino la categoría, real, de adulto. Ser adulto entre aquel tumulto de gritones con intereses políticos de todo típico, resulta bastante complicado, es obvio que aquellos que se habían matriculado en aquella carrera querían competir con sus compañeros, y todos aspiraban a un cargo de importancia en el efervescente mundo que se abría a sus pies. Para sus compañeras y compañeros, el objetivo de Dandelion Mellark es demasiado fantasioso, incluso para ser quién es, porque todos saben que la población tiene un terrible pavor al cambio, y que nunca confiarán en alguien tan joven.

Dandelion se reserva para sí el verdadero motivo de su ambición, para los demás, suele engordar el patriotismo que pueda sentir, pero en su fuero interno dedicar su vida al gobierno de Panem le parece la única manera de evitar una nueva tiranía, la forma ejemplar de cuidar a su familia todo lo que su vida diera de sí. Si la obsesión por la protección de los seres amados puede heredarse, Dandelion Mellark la lleva en sus genes por partida doble. Por otro lado, tras conocer y asumir la historia de sus padres, se le ha grabado a fuego en el corazón, entre otras tantas cosas, que su madre, Katniss Everdeen, solo se propuso una cosa en su vida, proteger a su hermana, y fracasó en el intento porque ella no daba las órdenes, fracasó solo por eso, así lo creía firmemente Dandelion.

Pensar en la muerte de Primrose Everdeen es de las pocas cosas que le encogen, literalmente, el corazón, al menor de los Mellark. Es cierto que nunca se ha enamorado, y también es cierto que no tiene el más mínimo interés romántico en nadie, pero no es menos cierto que ama a su familia, y que la sola idea de que su hermana pueda sufrir le provoca una especie de parálisis momentánea, como si el corazón se le helara en el pecho por un instante.

El mundo en el que vive le provoca algunas emociones: adora a los animales, a sus escasas amistades, a sus padres, a su hermana, a Finnick Odair, a su "tío" Gale y sus hijos, en especial a Adahy Hawthorne, quiere a su loba, y tiene especial aprecio a todos los seres del mundo, pero él no ha sintonizado íntegramente con nadie, ama, sí, pero no ha experimentado la afinidad que cree necesaria para enamorarse, ni cree que la vaya a experimentar nunca, pues, ni tan siquiera tiene apetito sexual por alguno de sus congéneres. Razón de más para dedicar toda una vida a su país y a su familia al considerarse un ser extraño en un mundo demasiado hostil para él.

Se encuentra en estos pensamientos cuando entra a la cafetería Diana Lewis, la joven estudiante de aspecto albino, cuya ascendencia era un misterio, y los motivos que la llevan, a ella y a su hermano mellizo, a estudiar en aquella facultad, también. Al menos, nadie sabe exactamente de dónde vienen aquel par de jóvenes huérfanos, y aunque se da por hecho que han perdido a su familia en la guerra, nunca lo han confirmado, al menos, que Dandelion sepa. Lo que también resulta enigmático para el muchacho es la aparente hostilidad con la que le tratan, y la acritud con la que ambos, por igual (quizá un poco más por parte de la chica) le tratan a él y a su familia, de hecho, la fría y antipática Diana, tenía entre sus aficiones la de escribir extensas columnas sobre la "verdadera historia del Sinsajo" en la cual relataba que Katniss Everdeen había sido una farsa de principio a fin y que hoy día era su propia descendencia la que utilizaba el oportunismo del que la falsa revolucionaria hiciera gala durante la última etapa de los Juegos del hambre. Dandelion sabe que a aquella chica le falta coraje para defender la utilidad de Los juegos, pero sin duda es lo que Finnick Odair Junior llamaría una "nostálgica de la crueldad", una "convencida de la meritocracia y el castigo social". Quizá precisamente Dandelion Mellark, su estilo de vida, sus aspiraciones y su carácter pacífico, es lo íntegramente opuesto a aquella chica de mirada azul eléctrica, aspecto delgado y frágil, y actitud voraz. Tal era la impresión que había causado en el varón de los Mellark-Everdeen que a veces soñaba con ella, la veía en un festín de carne, comiendo vísceras crudas, junto con su pálido hermano, los dos de pelo blanco y ojos azules eléctricos, piel rosácea y labios pálidos, manchados de sangre. Lo curioso era que rara vez alguno de los dos le dirigían la palabra a Dandelion, a pesar de lo cual él se sentía siempre insultado en su presencia.

Porque rara vez le hablan, se sobresalta cuando, al levantarse de la mesa de la cafetería, escucha la voz lineal de aquella chica, reposando entonces su mirada en ella; a pesar de su aspecto, ni ella ni su hermano son objetivamente feos, más bien al contrario, poseen un atractivo artificial, sumamente contradictorio, y la voz de ambos tiene una cadencia que parece rozar la dulzura, era como si uno se encontrara una peligrosa serpiente en medio del campo, y esta le cantara una canción dulce, en lugar de hincarle el diente.

—Señor presidente, no es necesario que se marche— Dijo la joven, claramente conteniendo una sonrisa— No tenía intención de interrumpir la alegre velada que parece tener consigo mismo.

Dandelion apenas la mira a los ojos, se limita a ignorarla, pasando por alto que la joven solo está allí plantada, con las delgadas manos en los bolsillos de una bonita chaqueta de color carmesí.

—Un personaje con tales aspiraciones debería de estar por encima de las diferencias políticas, aun cuando estas se remitan a su propia familia— Masculla la joven, y aunque Dandelion se encuentra a la salida de la cafetería, y ella no se ha movido, a él le parece que está cerca de su espalda. Un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal, aquellos hermanos están hechos con el material con el que se fabrican las pesadillas.

—Y una persona cuerda no habla en tercera persona de quien tiene en frente —Se limita a decir entonces Dandelion, clavándole la mirada.

La chica parece divertirse con el rifirrafe, aunque en realidad mirar a Dandelion llega a suponerle un efímero dolor, que trata de ocultar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Entonces ninguno de los dos lo estamos —Sentencia la joven—. En realidad solo he venido aquí porque imaginaba que estarías, no me interesa tomar nada a estas horas. —Dandelion hubiera fruncido el ceño si su lenguaje verbal fuera como el de cualquier persona, pero para él la expresión de sus emociones es algo que sencillamente no aflora, su estado de ánimo y sus sentimientos son en su interior como irisadas burbujas que, a veces, revientan, sin dejar ninguna estela visible para los demás.

—Si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo ya, yo sí he venido a tomar algo, ya lo he hecho, y no tengo ningún interés en hablar contigo. —Comenta con severidad, los delgados labios de Diana se contorsionan en una teatral mueca de disgusto.

—Quizá el futuro presidente de Panem sea un hueso duro de roer, pero yo tengo el corazón de mantequilla, y tus palabras me hieren profundamente —Susurra burlonamente ella, y vuelve a hablar en cuanto Dandelion se da la vuelta, mira fijamente su coronilla, acariciada por los rubios rizos de su pelo y entonces se dirige nuevamente a él—. Solo quiero saber si va en serio, si realmente _te ves _presidiendo, no quiero saber si _pretendes _ser presidente, quiero saber si lo _serás_. —Se sostienen la mirada, y a pesar de lo diferentes que son tiene en común, en ese momento, una expresión pétrea. Dandelion parece a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, pero solo abre la boca de forma imperceptible un segundo, antes de disponerse a marchar:

—Qué pregunta tan estúpida —Cuando desaparece del lugar, la chica siente que la cafetería ha bajado de temperatura radicalmente, y que el frío emana de ella, helándolo todo.

0


	3. Delly Lynch Cartwright

_N/A: ¡Hola! Este capítulo no ha sido beteado por Juliper todavía, ¡espero que no tenga muchos errores porque lo he corregido seis veces..! Siento que la cosa sea tan lenta y espero que no os parezca que hay mucha paja. Creo que los siguientes serán bastante más emocionantes y de ahí solo puede ir en aumento. Probablemente el ranking k+ tenga que pasar a mejor vida en algún momento de la historia... pero entre tanto lo dejo así. He puesto una portada provisional mientras una persona me diseña una. Bueno, tener piedad que estoy de exámenes y me ha costado terminar el capi xD. Un abrazo._

**Capítulo 2**

_Delly Lynch Cartwright_

A finales de mayo todos los estudiantes de la universidad más grande y más moderna de Panem, ya se habían examinado de sus correspondientes materias académicas. Para Dandelion Mellark y su inseparable compañero Jeffrey Wrigths, rendir en los exámenes no supone un problema. Ambos van al mismo centro de estudios, y aunque cursan carreras distintas, comparten todo su material, porque cada uno está, de algún modo, interesado por las lecciones del otro. Para Dandelion estudiar Ciencias Políticas es un mero trámite, algo necesario para su currículo y sus objetivos, para Jeffrey Wright licenciarse en Ingeniería electrónica es interesante y, al mismo tiempo, vital para entrar en el sector donde su padre se ha hecho un hueco importante. El motivo por el que Dandelion está interesado en la Ingeniera se encuentra a caballo entre la afición y la necesidad de saber cómo mejorar técnicamente la infraestructura de la nación, en ese sentido, leía mucho más de otras disciplinas que de aquella en la que se había matriculado. En cuanto a Jeffrey, su interés por la política era casi nulo, si no fuera por Dandelion jamás, probablemente, hubiera leído una sola columna de opinión sobre el gobierno, ni se hubiera molestado en conocer ni un solo dato económico, y probablemente no recordaría más allá del nombre del presidente actual de Panem, sin embargo, si su mejor amigo quería tener un papel en la vida política, Jeffrey estaba dispuesto a seguirle, aunque aquello significara, incluso, echar un vistazo a los apuntes de su compañero y entender qué pasaba en el mundo.

Mayo es un tiempo muerto para Dandelion, el cual solo aspira a regresar a la Aldea de los vencedores, con su familia y amigos, por vacaciones de verano. Sabe que si solicita permiso para dejar antes las clases lectivas, sin duda la Universidad se lo concederá, probablemente por su condición de personaje público (y por la simpatía que inspira los profesores que sea el hijo de Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark) pero no quiere manchar su reputación con ninguna concesión por ser quien es.

—Dandy— Le suele decir Jeffrey en estas ocasiones –Creo que cualquiera entendería que aprovecharas ciertas oportunidades, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo pasas mucho tiempo fuera de tu casa, y si piensan que te autorizan por ser hijo del Sinsajo es que son unos malpensados. Mira Tobias Irving, ¿es alguien? No, y le han dado permiso… Y mira…

Jeffrey puede llegar a ser realmente cargante cuando intenta ayudarle o animarle a saltarse sus propios principios, en esos momentos Dandelion se limita a oír la letanía de su amigo como quien es consciente de la existencia de un murmullo lejano; su compañero no aprecia con claridad que resulta demasiado insistente para Dandy, cree que, de alguna forma, cala en la mente de Dandelion y que, algún día, lo convencerá de mirar más por él y consentirse algún desliz en su recta moralidad; sin embargo, el momento de que Dandelion se salte su código de comportamiento no parece estar cerca, aunque, sin duda, llegaría.

Pero Jeffrey tenía más temas en los que dar la monserga a Dandelion, y solo por el aprecio y la admiración que el joven Mellark tenía a su amigo, desplegaba una particular paciencia para con el proyecto de ingeniero.

—¿De verdad que no hay ni una sola persona en la Universidad que te interese?— Le pregunta, a veces, Jeffrey. —Ya sabes, de forma…

—No— Contesta con claridad Dandelion en esas ocasiones; no solo no tenía el más mínimo interés ni en tetas, ni en culos, ni en mujeres, ni en hombres, sino que además estaba plenamente convencido de que cualquier pasión le alejaría de sus objetivos.

El único hijo del matrimonio Wright ha abordado en más de una ocasión el tema con su amigo, desde luego, ha obviado la cuestión del supuesto enamoramiento que, según los rumores, le hipnotiza y provoca que siga a Dandelion a todas partes, pero a pesar de que existe ese tabú para él, aquello no le lleva a evitar sacar el tema del romance y del sexo.

De cualquier modo, da igual las veces que Jeffrey Wright hable de ello, da igual que le cuente a Dandelion algo sobre sus ligues, es totalmente indiferente para Dandelion que algunas noches Jeffrey comparta su cuarto con algún "amigo especial", a Dandelion tanto le dan los escarceos sexuales de su amigo, y no teme en absoluto que Jeffrey se enamore de él o sienta algún deseo por él, sencillamente Dandelion no tiene intención de corresponder a nadie; sin duda, el hijo de Katniss Everdeen no ha reparado en el hecho de que, habitualmente, enamorarse no es una opción, ni algo que esté bajo el control de la razón, que tan bien manejaba.

En todo caso, si hay algo que separa, al menos en el espacio, a Dandelion de su mejor, y prácticamente único, amigo de la Universidad es, precisamente, en qué invierten cada uno su tiempo de ocio. Jeffrey sale, tiene vida social, bastante menos activa que la de cualquier chico de su edad (en parte porque siente una especial predilección por la compañía de Dandelion), mientras que Dandelion se recluye en su cuarto, tomando infusiones, leyendo y, ocasionalmente, pintando. Así pasó el mes de Mayo, entre livianas clases de las diferentes materias de Ciencias Políticas, tiempos libres de estudio o deberes, momentos contemplativos, y alguna que otra llamada de su familia, o de sus amigos de Nueva Europa. A veces era tanto el tiempo que tenía por delante solo y sin exámenes, que ponía, en el proyector, vídeos de la época del Capitolio; no lo hacía mucho porque le producía un cierto desasosiego pero no quería olvidar porqué se había propuesto liderar el gobierno de Panem.

Por más que ocupara su tiempo, al final del día la imagen de su familia, la añorada sensación de su presencia, se ceba con él sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Recuerda el tacto suave del lomo de Luna, su loba, algo más que su mascota, su amiga animal, piensa en el jolgorio de la casa de los Hawthorne, en las anécdotas de Adahy, el hijo mayor de Gale Hawthorne y Johanna Manson, (desde que le habían contratado como agente de seguridad urbana, no se cansaba de contar cotilleos y sucesos curiosos acontecidos en el Distrito doce). Dandelion es una persona claramente familiar, a menudo cuando se echa a reír con su familia, le parece que lleva siglos sin hacerlo, y no porque fuera de su casa via apenado, o no sea feliz, sencillamente fuera de su casa se cubre con el manto de seriedad que cree que procede y que, al fin y al cabo, la sociedad le ha atribuido. A lo largo de su corta vida como personaje público, (es decir, desde que confesó sus intenciones de ser presidente), le han llamado de muchas maneras: "El joven de los silencios" "El pequeño Sinsajo" "El nuevo Mellark" "El aspirante de la mirada gris" y un largo etc que comprende otras atribuciones algo más fantasiosas o sencillamente pueriles como "El sexy amante de los animales" o con intenciones poéticas como: "El chico de la cálida frialdad". Le han definido ya por su imagen y las escasas apariciones que ha efectuado en los medios (algunas de ellas, no precisamente voluntarias). Mucho antes de que saliera del Distrito 12, antes incluso de salir de la Aldea de los vencedores, se dijo que el pequeño Mellark-Everdeen tiene el aspecto y la sensibilidad de su padre, envuelta en la distancia y la inteligencia práctica de su madre, ¿qué puede hacer Dandelion Mellark con un puñado de gente que cree conocerle? Al fin y al cabo, piensa, puede que no estén equivocados. En realidad, lo estaban un tanto. El chico se ha acomodado en esa imagen y al "público" le gusta más esa combinación de sensibilidad con una entereza casi pétrea que cualquier otra cosa que su carácter pueda ofrecer; al gentío le encantan las mil anécdotas que circulan sobre su aversión al contacto físico, y los chismorreos transitan por doquier en el nuevo Capitolio. Si el joven Mellark tiene una parte dulce, cercana y risueña no es lo que los capitolinos quieren conocer, y sus compañeros de clase no creen en ella, para el resto de alumnos de la prestigiosa Universidad de Panem.

El mes de Mayo de su segundo año de carrera, pasa con pasmosa similitud al mismo mes del curso anterior, hasta que, finalmente, camina con una maleta de aspecto sobrio, a la estación central del Nuevo Núcleo, flanqueado por dos Agentes de seguridad, "guardaespaldas", que el gobierno se ha empeñado en que tenga, evidentemente instado por sus padres.

Katniss Everdeen se muerde las uñas, hasta hacerse auténticas heridas, cada vez que uno de sus hijos toma el tren, y en especial Dandelion, que se ha empeñado en provocarla un infarto, precisamente en su afán por salvarla la vida (su intención de gobernar como garantía de protección para su familia, no es un secreto para Katniss y Peeta).

— ¿Por cuál estación vas?— Le pregunta Katniss a su hijo, "su niño" como le llamaba ella para sí, a través del dispositivo de telefonía móvil, odiosamente pequeño para su gusto.

—Mamá, no lo sé, el tren es ultra rápido, mientras hablo contigo ya ha cruzado tres estaciones— Contesta Dandelion, sin un ápice de impaciencia en su voz, de hecho, reposa en su tono una cierta nostalgia, puede que hubiera añorado esa impaciencia, esa eterna inquietud, que poseía a su madre de forma casi permanente.

Katniss efectúa un crispado silencio al otro lado, Dandelion sonríe para sí y mira un letrero luminoso, incorpóreo, por donde circulan a toda velocidad las estaciones por las que pasa el tren, es una línea directa del Nuevo Núcleo al centro urbano del Distrito 12, así que no efectúa parada en ninguna de ellas, y apenas tarda una hora en hacer su recorrido. El chico dice la última estación que vuela frente sus ojos:

—Aldea de las manzanas, Distrito 8.

—Muy bien, muy bien— Dice nerviosamente Katniss, mordisqueándose la yema del dedo (pues Peeta está mirando y si vuelve a herirse probablemente se enfadará con ella para el resto de la tarde). —¿Y te quedan...?

—Unos veinte minutos— Informa Dandelion.

—Veinte minutos...— Repite Katniss y se queda en silencio por un lapso breve de tiempo. No quiere colgar por nada del mundo. —¿Sigues acompañado?

Katniss le hace preguntas absurdas a la par que ansiosas. Dandelion le asegura que sigue acompañado por las mismas personas, las cuales no pueden ir muy lejos, de hecho. Intenta tranquilizar a su madre, asegurándole que no le pasará nada, de la misma manera que no le ha pasado nada anteriormente.

—Todo va bien, sabes cómo funciona este tren, sabes que estoy seguro.— Pero eso solo sirve para ofuscar a Katniss.

—No intentes calmarme. Estaré bien cuando estés aquí. —Determina, poniendo punto final a cualquier intento de su hijo por relajar la tensión. —Háblame hasta que lleguemos.

Aquel momento fue el inicio de un ritual que se había hecho esperar demasiado. Katniss no quiere obligar a Dandelion a ir hablando durante todo el trayecto en tren, sabe que le desagrada, tanto como a ella, mantener una conversación telefónica delante de desconocidos, pero sencillamente Katniss no puede soportar colgar, cuando lo hace, siente como si en ese mismo momento alguien en el vagón se hubiera levantado y le hubiera cortado el cuello a su hijo. En alguna ocasión ha sido tal su paranoia que se ha ahogado en su propio llanto, la ha dado por verdad, y con su locura ha llegado a arrastrar a la desesperación a su marido, que en la primera ocasión en que ocurrió, llegó a creer que algo malo le había pasado a su hijo y estuvo a punto de enfadarse profundamente con su mujer (pero no pudo, obviamente, la amaba sin medida).

Así es que a partir de esa conversación, siempre que hablaran en el trayecto de Dandelion a su hogar, se comunicarían de forma constante hasta que este pusiera el pie en el Distrito 12 y alguien de confianza le recibiera. Katniss le habló a su hijo de Alisma, de cómo era su casa y las ocasiones en que le había visitado, probablemente Katniss nunca había hablado tanto jamás en su vida, pero sus hijos siempre eran una excepción a la regla para ella.

—…Y ahora quiere estudiar "nanobótica medicinal"— Dice Katniss, que no sabe ni qué es eso.

—Será "Nanorobótica quirúrgica"— Para cuando Dandelion corrige a Katniss, ya ha llegado a la estación central del Distrito 12.

Por fin aparta el dispositivo de su oído, lo guarda, toma su maleta y baja del tren. Los pasajeros reparan en él, como es natural, aunque ya nadie se sorprende demasiado de verle transitar por allí. Dandelion se pregunta cómo pretende su hermana especializarse en algo tan complejo, y además cuidar de Annie y de un bebé, cuando ve un coche de policía que conoce bien, y en el que no tiene ninguna intención de subir.

Del coche baja un chico alto, de evidente corpulencia. Lleva un uniforme de color azul oscuro con el símbolo dorado del Sinsajo en el pecho y una línea vertical, muy fina, de un color anaranjado intenso, que le cruza, desde el vientre a la garganta, la camisa del uniforme. Su cara y sus manos (la única parte de piel que dejaba a la vista su vestimenta, a pesar de que era junio y hacía calor) son morenas, de un moreno aceitunado, su cabello es oscurísimo, y laceo, lo lleva bien peinado, semilargo, rozándole las puntas los lóbulos de las orejas, sus ojos son de un tono vaporoso, gris, Dandelion puede adivinar el matiz metálico de esos iris que conoce bien, que ha visto desde su infancia.

—No voy a entrar en ese coche— Es lo primero que Dandelion Mellark le dice al agente de seguridad urbana del Distrinto 12, Adahy Hawthorne, cuando este se le acerca con aspecto risueño.

—Por el derecho y la obligación que la Ley me otorga, queda usted detenido…— Recita Adahy, a medida que se acerca al joven Mellark, fingiendo, al cogerle de las muñecas, que va a esposarle. Dandelion esboza una leve sonrisa.

—No, de verdad, no voy a subir.

—Eh, venga, no te tomes tan en serio tu reputación— Adahy lo mira con la cara ligeramente ladeada, es al menos medio palmo más alto que Dandelion, y aunque es evidente que Adahy se cultiva en el gimnasio, también lo es que el hijo de Peeta Mellark ha heredado su corpulencia, suavizada quizá por la herencia de Katniss.

Dandelion y Adahy se sostienen la mirada hasta que el agente de seguridad le llama "cabezón" y le abraza con un solo brazo.

—En realidad te iba a acompañar a pie, idiota— masculla el moreno.

0

Alisma Mellark es conocida por la forma afectuosa y paciente en que trata a los pacientes que le han asignado. La fama que le concede ser descendiente del matrimonio de los amantes afortunados, ha quedado relegada por su propia personalidad, y su más que demostrada competencia en su cargo. La joven resulta ser una profesional esmerada, una investigadora capaz, y una alumna excelente. En el Distrito 4 se ha ganado el respeto y el cariño de sus habitantes desde el mismo momento en que se casó con Finnick Odair y, al contrario de lo que prodigaban las malas lenguas, nunca pretendió hacer salir al chico de su casa, ni mucho menos internar a Annie Cresta en un Centro Psiquiátrico. Alisma Mellark tiene un profundo cariño por su "tía" Annie Cresta, la cuidará hasta el día de su muerte, con el amor que, a juicio de Alisma, merece una persona que ha sufrido tanto y cuyo corazón, lejos de corromperse, ha quedado sencillamente maltrecho, al nivel de su mente, seguramente más. Solo por los cuidados que le profesaba a su suegra, ya hubiera sido suficiente para alcanzar la simpatía de sus compatriotas, pero además se ha ganado su plaza en el Hospital sin ningún tipo de ventaja por ser quién era (al menos se ha examinado como el resto de los candidatos y ha sacado la nota necesaria para ser admitida).

Para Alisma Mellark vivir en la casa donde se ha criado Finnick Odair, su marido, y disfrutar de la playa y del bonito horizonte que se puede ver desde cualquier punto del pueblo, es todo un placer, sin embargo, desde que su deseo de maternidad se ha convertido en algo lejano e indefinido, y ha descubierto las inseguridades de su marido al respecto, le cuesta concentrarse, y se siente algo taciturna. Es algo extraño, y dado sus conocimientos biológicos, lo ha llegado a atribuir a un acuciante instinto maternal, pero, sin embargo, suponer las causas de su nostalgia galopante no le resulta un consuelo.

Mientras Alisma guarda su uniforme de doctora en su bolso para disponerse a salir hacia el hospital, su hermano pisa la casa de sus padres con un cierto calor en el pecho y en las mejillas. Entre tanto Finnick Odair se encuentra entre los campos de algodón del Distrito 8, preparando un informe para el Gobierno Central, acerca de la motivación de los jornaleros de los frutales; desde luego ese no es uno de los trabajos que más le entusiasman pero no le hubiera molestado si no fuera porque desea estar en otro lugar; si no fuera porque desea invertir su tiempo con la mujer que ama. Es un hecho que tiene el corazón dividido entre sus dos pasiones: conocer el mundo y escribir sobre él, y Alisma Mellark.

Se decide a acabar pronto aquel trabajo para ir a casa, aunque sabe que tendrá que depurar y redactar todo aquello y enviar el informe, prefiere hacer ese trabajo en su hogar, pues al menos contaría con la presencia de quién ocupaba la otra mitad de su corazón, o mejor dicho, todo él por entero, aunque tuviera que compartirlo con su pasión exploratoria. Tampoco puede olvidarse de la manera en que afecta a su madre sus ausencias, más en tanto fueran largas, a pesar de que Annie ha tenido una etapa próspera hace pocos años, de un tiempo a esta parte sufre de olvidos repentinos, su memoria a corto plazo se encuentra muy deteriorada, y a menudo cuando Finnick Odair Junior regresa de un largo viaje, su madre se ha encontrado realmente confundida al ser informada de que quién volvía a casa era su hijo, y no su difunto marido; es una confusión de unos minutos, pero lo suficiente para que Finnick tenga miedo de que un día, sencillamente, su madre olvide que él es su hijo, que olvide quizá, incluso, que ha tenido un marido, que no tenga conocimiento ni de su propio nombre. El joven periodista, suele escribir con un estilógrafo (algo pasado de moda para los tiempos que corren, casi una reliquia) sus angustias respecto a su madre (entre tantas otras cosas), siempre sin nombrar la enfermedad que, a no mucho tardar, le sería diagnosticada a la mujer, y que todos ya preveían. Sea como fuere, tanto salir de su hogar como volver resulta un hecho doloroso, irse por motivos evidentes, volver por enfrentarse con su madre y, recientemente, con una versión de Alisma que él no conoce, y a la que no sabe exactamente cómo cuidar.

Finnick entrevista al último trabajador del campo, un hombre fornido y oscuro como una sombra, que le invita a un café de calidad (de los cafetales del propio distrito) que Finnick rehúsa.

—No se crea que no le entiendo— Le dice el hombre, con un fuerte acento propio de aquel Distrito y más concretamente de los aldeanos de los campos de algodón. –Ahora que no está mi Maggie, ya no recuerdo qué se sentía, pero recuerdo que cuando se ponía el sol, solo quería volver con ella.

Quizá porque la sensibilidad del joven Odair está a flor de piel habitualmente, y más aún en relación a su matrimonio, disfrutado de forma tan efímera e interrumpida, se le aguaron los ojos. O quizá es porque sabe que muchas de aquellas personas han perdido a sus seres queridos.

—Gracias— Se limita a decir— Hoy me gustaría marcharme pronto, debo volver en seis meses, si todavía quiere, nos tomaremos ese café—. Asegura, con dulzura. El oscuro señor le lanza una mirada de satisfacción, envuelta en una opaca soledad, tan intensa, que si Odair siempre cumple una promesa, esta sin duda sería primordial.

El hombre asiente y el chico se marcha con el ansia de un pajarillo extraviado; su silueta delgada y alta recorta la puesta de sol que cae sobre los campos, el tono cobrizo de su cabello se intensifica con el color de los últimos rayos de luz. Antes de perderse definitivamente por el camino que conduce a su Jeep, se da la vuelta, despidiendo con la mano a los trabajadores que también se disponen a marcharse, sus ojos lanzan un destello agua marina directo a aquellas personas, que conocen a la perfección la historia de su padre. Al hombre oscuro, al que le ha prometido un café le parece, probablemente como al resto de sus compañeros, que una especie de criatura celestial se aleja y arrastra con él, tras las montañas, al mismísimo sol.

A medida que el tren alcanza el Distrito 4 se encuentra más feliz, una sensación de paz y de emoción contenida (que poco a poco se libera de su interior como el vapor caliente de una cafetera) le embarga. Cuando baja a la estación, eleva la mirada, y observa por un momento el Hospital del Distrito 4 sabiendo que Alisma debe estar allí cumpliendo con su jornada, mira su reloj impaciente porque den las diez y ella vuelva a casa. Se dirige a través del hermoso paseo marítimo hasta las casas que bordean el pueblo, en dirección a la pequeña cala, rebosante de intimidad, que da lugar al núcleo de viviendas donde vive. Cruza las calles pavimentadas abandonando el paseo y las vistas al mar momentáneamente al dejarlas a su espalda, y cruza la verja para llegar a la puerta de la casita de dos plantas. Llama al timbre y cuenta hasta diez, su madre puede asustarse si escucha la llave de repente, o bien si no la escucha y le ve a él en la casa sin cerciorarse previamente de su entrada, gira la llave en la cerradura y el olor a atún fresco se cuela por sus fosas nasales y le hace la boca agua; cruza el corto pasillo y se asoma con cautela a la cocina, Annie está allí, con el pelo recogido en un moño descuidado, y un delantal de cocina florido, prepara un bocadillo de atún que saca cuidadosamente de un bote de conserva, Finnick piensa como llamar su atención si alertarla, finalmente decide decir en tono tranquilo: "mamá". Annie se da la vuelta casi sin moverse, un tanto tensa, como si tuviera miedo de que la engañaran sus sentidos, está claro que no ha escuchado el timbre, ni las llaves. Por una fracción de segundo no sonríe, hasta que por fin deja la conserva, se limpia las manos en el delantal y abre los brazos; Finnick se abraza a ella como un niño, porque una de las funciones de su madre es esa: conservar por siempre el niño que hay en él.

Es indudable que su madre tiene un buen día, no hay ni pizca de confusión ni ausencia en su mirada, lo abraza fuerte y le termina de preparar el bocadillo mientras este se da una ducha rápida. Los vapores de la ducha y el olor a salitre le hacen sentirse definitivamente en su hogar, y en su lugar. Cuando sale, disfruta de su merienda bajo la mirada apacible de Annie Cresta, y tras acabar el bocadillo y hacerle a su madre las preguntas indispensables sobre su estado de ánimo, le pregunta acerca de los Mellark.

—Creo que sí, que el chico está en casa ya— Dice Annie, dudando, a pesar de que Katniss la ha informado de ello y que, de hecho, han quedado en verse.

Finnick no se encierra en su estudio para elaborar el informe, lleva su ordenador a la sala de estar y entra automáticamente en una burbuja de concentración, mientras su madre se dedica a hacer punto, confecciona un bonito jersey de hilo para Dandelion, cosa que Alisma agradecerá profundamente, pues tiene tantísimas prendas tejidas por Annie que no sabe dónde guardarlas.

Cae la noche, Finnick decide caminar hasta el Hospital para recibir a Alisma, aunque ella sabe que él aquel día estará allí, no se hace demasiadas ilusiones, pues últimamente el Gobierno ha requerido a Finnick en tantas ocasiones fuera de sus planes, que ya no sabe que esperar. Cuando sale del Hospital tiene la expresión de quién estuviera satisfecho de su trabajo y al mismo tiempo agotado. Finnick sonríe mientras ve a Alisma tomar el camino hacia la estación de autobús. La joven está realmente ensimismada, tanto, que no se da cuenta de que él está allí, oculto adrede en la penumbra de la noche. Finnick se deja iluminar por la luz de una farola justo cuando Alisma se deshace la trenza, en la marquesina del autobús; al inclinar la cabeza ella lo ve. Hace un mes que Finnick marchó al Nuevo Núcleo y ha estado transitando por los Distritos para entrevistar a los trabajadores de los sectores más duros (y más importantes) para Panem, verlo después de un tiempo de ausencia siempre le produce el mismo efecto, le sorprende su belleza (como si nunca pudiera llegar a acostumbrarse a ella) la obnubila, casi le parece que aquel hombre forma parte de un mundo intangible, que puede comprobar si lo toca que es de humo, pero entonces él llega a ella y le demuestra que no solo es sólido y real, además le recuerda que comparten su vida juntos, que son amigos desde niños, y ahora mucho más que eso.

Alisma sonríe, sus manos abandonan su pelo, que cae, oscuro, a ambos lados de sus mejillas, y enmarcan sus ojos azul cielo. Sus miradas se sostienen, sonrientes, Alisma le abraza, él apoya su mejilla sobre su pelo y escucha su suspiro sintiéndolo propio, un alivio compartido. Se separan una escasa distancia para besarse y volverse a abrazar. Se toman la mano, decidiendo sin palabras que caminarán hasta su casa; a mitad de camino Alisma estrecha el brazo de él entre los suyos y andan así, con el sonido de las olas rompiendo a lo lejos. La fase de decirse lo que se habían echado de menos ya había pasado, ahora, cuando se encuentran tras una separación en la distancia, lo que más desean es, sencillamente, sentirse.

Annie ya está acostada y profundamente dormida en su cuarto, en la planta de abajo; Finnick entra a la cocina y prepara una cena para Alisma mientras ella se descalza y se cambia de ropa, tras devorar la cena, por fin pronuncia palabra: _¿cómo estás?_ Finnick es breve, está tan ávido por paladear la paz y el afecto que le arropan, que las palabras parecen algo insignificante y lejano, por eso solo contesta: de maravilla.

Tras la cena, ambos se asearon y fueron a la habitación que compartían, amplia, casi demasiado grande para ser solo un cuarto, se tumban en la cama, y juegan un rato bajo las sábanas, como cuando tenían una edad de menos de dos cifras, y se llamaban el uno al otro por sus diminutivos infantiles (que todavía utilizan).

—Te quiero, Ali— Dice Finnick, con expresión inocente: —Y he estado pensando…— Sonríe, hasta que su cara adopta un fingido fastidio cuando Alisma arruga la nariz gesto de burla –No pongas esa cara.

—_Peligro_— Dijo ella, con tono de alarma.

—Hablo en serio— Agrega él tratando de adoptar una expresión rígida, en vano, mientras ella sigue jugueteando, mordiendo la yema del dedo que él ha colocado sobre su boca, lo cual, por un momento, le distrae. —Déjame pensar— Murmura, librando su dedo del mordisco y aplastándola la nariz con él.

—Te dejo— Contesta Alisma, volviendo a atrapar su mano, esta vez para besar la suave palma. –He estado pensando…— vuelve a decir él, cogiendo aire.

—Si hablas de _eso_... No te sientas presionado, no hay prisa. —Alisma conduce la mano que besa a su mejilla, él la acaricia, desciende por su cuello y por su hombro, posándose sobre la camiseta de algodón, la mirada verde recorre el mismo camino de su mano, mira distraído los senos pequeños de ella, y sus dedos los acarician por encima de la tela, brevemente, y se quedan allí posados— No me dejas pensar— Bromea Alisma, con expresión de deseo.

—Creo que nuestra situación, mi trabajo, nuestra forma de vida, será así siempre, de alguna manera, no podré estar en casa todo el tiempo que me gustaría…

—He asumido eso— Se apresura a recordar Alisma, él la mira a los ojos y sonríe, sus dientes dibujan una línea blanca y serena entre sus labios delgados y rosados.

—Lo sé, precisamente por eso, entiendo que si quieres tener un bebé, es que realmente podríamos tenerlo, y no tendrías por qué sentirte desgraciada. — Recita Finnick.

—Claro que no me sentiría desgraciada, pero he sido egoísta al no pensar que tú podrías sentirte desgraciado, y lo siento mucho. — Reconoce Alisma, Finnick hace un gesto poco acentuado, cerrando leve y brevemente los ojos como si no quisiera ver algo.

—Cariño… No te preocupes por mí, salir por la puerta me va a doler siempre. — La mira a los ojos y la dedica un gesto dulce, no exento de cierto sufrimiento. —Pero, creo que, a pesar de las dificultades, estoy haciendo un drama por una situación que en realidad es bastante buena.— Sentencia él, Alisma asiente, su pierna desnuda se coloca en la cadera de él y le atrae hacia así.

—Somos conscientes de las dificultades. — Añade ella, mientras le besa la clavícula.

—En realidad creo que pienso que…— hace una pausa con cierto dolor –que mientras mi madre viva no podré hacerme cargo de otra persona, me sobrepasará, lo cual lleva a una conclusión bastante siniestra. — Al hacer aquella confesión, se abraza a ella sintiéndose un tanto cruel, ella le frota la espalda de modo comprensivo. Pensar que su madre viva es un obstáculo es algo horrible, e intolerable, y se siente despreciable.

—A veces se piensan cosas siniestras, no significa nada, no te preocupes. — Intenta consolarlo, pero para Finnick aquel pensamiento es demasiado tortuoso.

—Quiero que mi madre conozca a sus nietos, y sea lo que sea que ocurra con su _problema_…— Al pronunciar la palabra "problema", se acongoja. — No debería sentirme así— Dice en un hilo de voz— Las familias que he estado conociendo estos días… No tienen nada. Un techo, comida, y poco más, algunas tienen a su cargo muchas bocas y… Estoy seguro de que no lloran como niños. Tengo tanta suerte de estar contigo y, aun así, sigo teniendo miedo. — Confiesa, por algún motivo cree que su vulnerabilidad es impropia, quizá porque desde muy pequeño había tenido que ser excesivamente fuerte, pero frente Alisma todas sus defensas se caen, y puede mostrar su fragilidad sin miedo a ser juzgado; Alisma siempre había provocado ese efecto en él, porque, tal y como ocurre con Peeta Melark, todo el mundo se siente en confianza con ella.

—Todos tenemos miedo. Miedo cuando estamos mal, y cuando estamos bien. Todos los días tengo miedo a que, por algún motivo horrible, no te vuelva a ver más. Tengo miedo a que mis padres enfermen, a que Annie no se encuentre bien, a que mi hermano sufra algún ataque por exponerse como lo hace a… A no poder tener hijos a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseo… ¿Es justo tener miedo cuando eres tan feliz? No lo sé, pero no importa.

Ante el silencio de él, Alisma empezó a besarlo por todo el cuerpo, mientras Finnick recibe sus besos se pregunta, con cierto desasosiego, si es que su padre había muerto para que él viviera con miedo, está claro que Finnick Odair dio la vida para que su hijo pudiera ser feliz, incluso sin saber de su existencia.

—Deja de pensar. Te quiero—. Murmura Alisma, y él decide dejarse llevar, tanto tiempo fuera de casa para seguir atormentándose también en ella no era razonable.

Se deja desprender de la ropa interior, y también se deshace de la de ella. Se sienta y la acaricia la cintura, invitándola a sentarse sobre él, a acogerle en su interior como hacía semanas que necesitaba.

Aunque intenta no pensar mientras hacen el amor, decide que tendrá ese bebé más pronto que tarde, si ella sigue deseándolo.

0

Alisma abraza el brazo de Dandelion mientras va quedándose dormida al tiempo que la película que se proyecta frente a ellos termina. Katniss Everdeen está sentada en uno de sus sillones, fuera del ángulo de visión de sus hijos, pero pudiendo observarlos con absoluto placer. Peeta Mellark está al otro lado de Dandelion, tiene en su rostro la expresión de un padre lleno de orgullo y felicidad, lo que menos le importa es la película, disfruta del calor que emanaban los cuerpos de sus dos hijos y que le llenan un corazón que no es el mismo sin ellos. Para Katniss aquella escena, a pesar de los años que han pasado desde la penuria de su infancia y adolescencia, es todavía algo increíble, una fortuna para la vista y para el alma, algo sencillamente inconcebible que le agua los ojos.

Hace meses que su hijo pequeño no está bajo su techo, y semanas de que su hija mayor les visite, y no sabe calcular cuánto tiempo desde que no los ve a ambos, a sus dos hijos, apretados el uno contra el otro. Está sumida en su ensoñación perfecta cuando un brazo se posa sobre sus hombros y un aroma familiar, a perfume de hombre, le acaricia el olfato; cuando alza la vista se encuentra con una mirada preciosa, de color verde, y una sonrisa amable y familiar.

— ¿Quieres un té, _tía_ Katniss?— Inquiere Finnick Odair, con un tono que, desde el inconsciente, evoca en Katniss Everdeen el momento en que conoció al padre de aquel chico y este le ofreció un terrón de azúcar.

—Sí, claro. — Contesta, disponiéndose a levantar para ayudar al chico a servir la merienda que seguramente ha preparado. Finnick ejerce una ligera presión en el hombro de ella, y la larga trenza oscura que reposa en él le roza la mano.

—Solo quería saberlo, no es necesario que me ayudes, ¿té negro?— Añade.

—El que quieras. — Musita Katniss, como en un arrullo, volviendo la vista a su hija, que se ha quedado dormida sobre el hombro de su hermano.

Cuando la película acaba Dandelion alcanza un libro que ha dejado sobre la mesa, alargando el brazo cuidadosamente, para no despertar a Alisma, y lee en silencio y sin hacer movimiento alguno, hasta que esta se despereza y ambos se unen a la merienda de Katniss, Peeta y Finnick.

Eleanor, la madre de Katniss, y Haymitch, no tardan en llegar. Haymitch trae bebida y tentempiés de todo tipo, mientras Eleanor va cargada de bolsas con flores secas (desde que se ha jubilado se dedica a plantar flores y secarlas para repartirlas por el Distrito). En poco tiempo toda la casa de Katniss y Peeta huele a claveles y rosas. Eleanor abraza a Dandelion con una fuerza excesiva para el gusto de este que, por supuesto, no se queja. En cuanto a Haymitch, que a todos los efectos era para Dandy y su hermana como un abuelo, no se sabe bien si le está abrazando o pegando una paliza. Ante la algarabía, Luna, la loba vieja que ha crecido con Dandelion y Alisma, da saltitos y aulla.

Los Hawthorne llegan poco más tarde en su monovolumen, y de él baja la familia al completo. Son cuatro hermanos: Adahy Hawthorne, Agente de seguridad del Distrito 12, es el mayor con veinticinco años, tras él se encuentran los mellizos Clarisse y Saul Hawthorne de veintiún años, y el último es Eijah, el más parecido a Adahy y Gale, de diecinueve años.

—¡Dandelion!— Grita Gale, como si el joven Mellark estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, y acto seguido mira a Peeta— Eres tan idéntico a tu padre que si no hubieras heredado nada de Katniss parecerías un clon.— Gale le estrecha contra su cuerpo duro por el ejercicio y acto seguido saluda al resto de la familia.

Durante unos minutos todo es una algarabía de saludos y comentarios diversos, pues hacía tiempo que no se reunían las dos familias bajo el mismo techo. Mientras Alisma y Peeta Mellark entablan conversación con prontitud, Dandelion y Katniss se mantienen al margen, aunque satisfechos con la compañía.

La tarde de verano avanzaba con jovialidad para aquella gran familia, cuando Finnick Odair recibe una llamada en su dispositivo móvil. Se aparta del grupo avisando previamente a Alisma, saca de su bolsillo el dispositivo, de él desencaja una pequeña pieza con forma de auricular y la introduce en su oído, mientras sujeta el teléfono en su mano derecha, el cual emite un destello leve que indica a quien lo observara que está en comunicación.

— ¿Si?— Contesta Odair, un tanto molesto porque le interrumpan un día de descanso.

—Señor Odair, soy Lua Smith, le llamo del Ministerio de Interior. ¿Puede hablar?— Contesta una voz anodina y asexuada. Finnick está a punto de contestar con un "si no hay más remedio…"

—Sí, dígame. — Dice en su lugar.

—Disculpe la molestia. Hemos recibido sus informes y estamos sorprendidos con los resultados que hemos obtenido, no están en la línea de lo esperado, queríamos saber si existe la posibilidad de que los cuestionarios se hallan hecho con alguna metodología intrusiva.— Pronuncia la voz, de corrido.

— ¿Perdone?— Inquiere Finnick, incrédulo.

—Me refiero a que, por ejemplo, si usted ha charlado con los entrevistados de manera que haya podido influir sus respuestas.— Agrega la señora.

—Por supuesto que no, no es la primera vez que realizo este trabajo.— Contesta Finnick, ofendido.

—En ese caso, no le importará que un agente del departamento le acompañe en su repetición.

— ¿Repetición?

—No se ofenda, estos resultado marcan una evolución completamente desfavorable en la motivación de los trabajadores.— Finnick hace un pronunciado silencio, ¿qué quiere decir aquella persona?

— ¿Me está diciendo que los resultados no han sido de su agrado y por eso quieren repetirlo?— Sentencia.

—Estoy tratando de decirle que los resultados son de suma importancia, los datos que no dan estos cuestionarios, implican algo tan vital que tenemos que tener un grado de seguridad muy alto, antes de implantar un programa de trabajo con las correcciones necesarias.— La mujer está siendo contundente, pero Finnick no puede comprender que aquello fuera tan vital para el gobierno.

— ¿Cuándo tendría que repetir el trabajo?— Pregunta Finnick, tras unos segundos de silencio; la señora le dice que es necesario lo antes posible, recibiendo una contundente negativa de Finnick.

—Tengo familia, tengo amigos, tengo un hogar y tengo unas relaciones que mantener y personas a las que necesito y me necesitan, llevo meses sin apenas pasar cuatro días seguidos en mi casa. Estoy casado, y me gustaría tener familia, esto puede decírselo a Recursos Humanos cuando quiera, si quieren prescindir de mí, no me preocupa.— Finnick decide suicidarse laboralmente, piensa que nadie le querrá como funcionario si se plantea tener un bebé, pero al parecer se equivoca.

—No vamos a prescindir de usted porque se decida a tener hijos, puede estar tranquilo. Pero, si es posible, le ruego repita el estudio al final del verano, usted habrá descansado todos estos meses y…

—Ese no era el trato. No puedo seguir así, creo que deberían de buscar a otra persona.—Interrumpe Finnick.

—Usted es único, la facilidad con la que las clases trabajadoras le abren las puertas es inigualable, no queremos que nos deje. Por favor, piénselo, y llame al número que le aparece en pantalla. Le pagaremos en concepto de extra, el doble de lo habitual. Piénselo.

Finnick no tiene tiempo si quiera de contestar. La llamada se corta, el dispositivo deja de brillar. Se saca del oído la pieza blanda que sirve de audífono y lo encaja en el dispositivo Se queda en la cocina de los Mellark, mirando el azulejo de en frente con pesar. Lo cierto es que no necesita un extra monetario en ese momento de su vida, o mejor dicho, no lo necesitaría de no ser por su nuevo objetivo. ¿Podría mantener a un hijo si perdía su trabajo?

Alisma le mira tímidamente desde el salón, como si Finnick lo notara, se gira y sus miradas coinciden. Entonces ella le alcanza y le besa los labios, Dandelion se da cuenta de que quizá interrumpe un momento íntimo cuando llega a la cocina para coger una bebida, pero no puede evitar escucharlo.

—Nunca quise trabajar para el gobierno, esto es lo que pasa cuando estás dentro, son todo exigencias.— Finnick le explica a Alisma, brevemente, lo acontecido. —Dicen que los datos de la motivación de los trabajadores son malos, están demasiado alarmados, ¿qué pretenden? Es un trabajo duro, y la mayoría son muy mayores, no hay apenas jóvenes en los campos y…— Finnick percibe la mirada curiosa de Dandelion, que por educación mira para otro lado y se dispone a irse. –Te aburriría, Dandy, créeme, pero si tienes curiosidad…— Dandelion se sirve el refresco, y no puede resistirse a preguntar.

— ¿Tienen problemas de producción?— Quiso saber.

—Algo así, parece. Aunque no creo que la población lo haya notado.— Contesta Finnick, mirando de nuevo el azulejo, como si tuviera la respuesta a sus problemas. –Llevo los últimos tres meses recorriendo todo Panem haciendo cuestionarios a los trabajadores, todos los años miden la motivación para controlar el rendimiento, pero en los últimos meses el absentismo es altísimo y la producción ha bajado mucho. El caso es que, al parecer, los resultados de los últimos informes son preocupantes. No lo sé, es como… como si hubiera una epidemia de desánimo.

"Una epidemia de desánimo" aquella oración haría eco en la mente de Dandelion aquella noche y, largo tiempo después, llegaría a obsesionarle.

0

Adel Lynch Cartwright tiene dieciocho años, su madre Delly Cartwright fue la mejor amiga de Peeta Mellark en la escuela y una gran ayuda para su recuperación tras el secuestro del Capitolio. Delly vive con un zapatero, el padre de su hija, en el área comercial del Distrito 12. Adel tiene el aspecto de su madre, el cabello rubio y largo le cae en rizos por la espalda, tiene una figura voluptuosa, y una cara aniñada y dulce; es amable, tierna, siempre tiene un mensaje positivo para todos, y por eso suele ser bien recibida en cualquier lugar.

Adel se peina el cabello a conciencia, recogiendo el flequillo a ambos lados de su rostro afectuoso. Su figura se dibuja curvilínea bajo el vestido de gasa, se mira un par de veces en el espejo, y suspira. ¿Realmente se fijará en ella? ¿Se dará cuenta de que ha cambiado, que ya no es una niña, ni una adolescente, sino una persona adulta como él? Seguro que no, él no era de esos, estaría totalmente absorbido en sus planes, en sus ambiciones y proyectos… Pero tenía que intentarlo.

— ¿Dónde vas, cielo?— Le pregunta su padre, cuando la ve cruzar el pasillo, es domingo y normalmente comen en familia y pasan la tarde con sus abuelos, sin embargo, Adel ha decidido ausentarse durante la mañana.

—Voy a casa de los Mellark, a llevarle a Peeta los zapatos de trabajo.— Comenta, de forma despreocupada.

—No es necesario, mañana se los acercaré a la panadería— Dice su padre.

—Papá, yo los llevaré, no importa.— Adel se calza las sandalias bajo la atenta mirada de su padre.

— ¿Es por ese chico…?— Pregunta el hombre, tímidamente.

—¡Papá!— Le regaña su hija, con un tono exento de acritud; en ese momento Delly, que guarda silencio sentada junto al hombre, le pone una mano sobre el antebrazo, dándole a entender que no era el momento de tratar la cuestión.— Por favor, soy una persona adulta, respeta mi intimidad.— Añade suavemente.

Adel sale de su casa, el domingo es esplendoroso. Hace dos semanas que Dandelion ha llegado del Nuevo Núcleo y, al parecer, ya está trabajando. Su compañero Jeffrey y él se dedican a instalar paneles solares en las casas más desfavorecidas del Distrito, han encontrado financiación y ahora se pasan las horas subiendo a los techos de las casas poniendo aquellas placas. Eso es lo que más le gusta a Adel de Dandelion, su altruismo. Algunas personas piensan que el varón de los Mellark quiere reconocimiento, popularidad, pero Adel le conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no es así, que todo lo que hace le sale del corazón, y que si tiene algún deseo de ser presidente, es para hacer el bien, para evitar el horror.

Solo pensar en él como un benefactor le entibia el corazón, ¡qué pena que no fuera a conseguir acercársele! Qué pena que tuviera que conformarse con una breve charla, quizá con algunos recuerdos compartidos de la escuela… Pero está resuelta a pedirle a Dandelion una cita, lo intentará, aunque primero tiene que abonar el terreno.

En eso piensa cuando llega a la Aldea de los vencedores, donde se encuentra pasando unos días Alisma Mellark y su bella pareja Finnick Odair. Alisma sabe de sus intenciones y le ha aconsejado, claro que aquellos consejos le han reconfortado poco o nada, pues son más bien advertencias:

—No intentes halagarle, no intentes demostrarle que tenéis algo en común y bajo ningún concepto le hagas ningún reproche. Cualquier cosa que le huela a compromiso le hará salir corriendo.

Esas fueron las palabras de Alisma Mellark, que en realidad duda que Dandelion pueda quedar prendado de Adel, y no porque sea mala chica, muy al contrario, sencillamente su hermano rehúsa de cualquier cosa que pueda separarle de su absoluta concentración.

Dandelion está subido en el techo de una de las casas del extrarradio del Distrito 12, a aquella zona la llaman precisamente "Las casas" ya que es un terreno descampado donde se construyeron aquellas viviendas con prisa para los ciudadanos sin techo. Jeffrey se encuentra abajo haciendo comprobaciones del funcionamiento de los dos paneles que acaban de instalar. El hombre que habita la casa, con su hija, está lleno de felicidad porque aquellos jóvenes le estén dando un servicio gratuito que además le va a ahorrar mucho dinero.

— ¡Chico!— Exclama desde el jardín— ¡Si algún día te presentas a las elecciones, ten por seguro que me tienes ganado!

Adel deja los zapatos para Peeta en la casa y pregunta por Dandelion, para nadie es una sorpresa que lo haga, el único que no se ha fijado en la forma en que Adel admira y aprecia a Dandelion, es precisamente el objeto de su admiración.

La chica llega resuelta al barrio de "Las casas", y pronto localiza a los chicos. Jeffrey se encuentra sin camiseta, y ella se sorprende de ver lo alto y fuerte que es, parece una sombra moviéndose alrededor de la casa, sobre todo cuando se acerca a Dandelion. Los dos revisan unos papeles, hombro con hombro, y por un momento Adel teme el rumor sobre que ellos sean pareja. Quizá sea mejor así, piensa, pues de esa manera no se sentiría tan rechazada. Antes de dar un paso más ve un animal enorme plácidamente tumbado próximo al lugar donde están los chicos, había olvidado por completo la loba de Dandelion. El animal la mira fijamente, pero ella no se amedrenta, a pesar de que no deja de ser un lobo de gran embergadura. Finalmente, se aproxima a ellos.

—Hola Dandy— Dice la joven, los dos chicos se dan la vuelta levemente, Jeffrey la mira de arriba abajo, reparando en su bonito vestido y sus piernas torneadas, mientras Dandelion entorna levemente los ojos para enfocarla bajo el impactante sol de verano.

—Hola— Contesta, cuando por fin se da cuenta de quién es.

— ¿Podría hablar contigo?— Dice ella, con naturalidad. Jeffrey mira a Dandelion y a la chica respectivamente, no la recuerda de nada, y le impacta que haya salido así: de la nada.

— ¿Ahora?— Inquiere Dandelion, sumamente extrañado, la chica se ruboriza. En ese momento Luna, que miraba a ambos con las orejas totalmente rectas, se levanta, y se acerca al lado de su dueño, que acaricia con los dedos la cabeza del animal, despreocupadamente.

—Cuando puedas, quería preguntarte algo.- Contesta Adel, dando instintivamente un leve paso atrás.

Dandelion dobla los papeles y se los entrega a Jeffrey, pidiéndole a su amigo que se encargue de explicar al dueño de la casa el funcionamiento del sistema que acaban de instalar.

A medida que el joven se acerca a ella, ella se pone más nerviosa. Le parece más hermoso que el año anterior, cuando le vio brevemente cuando este fue a la librería con Peeta Mellark. Precisamente fue gracias a la librería que ellos se hicieron amigos, años atrás, aunque no fuera una gran amistad, al menos podían comentar las lecturas, y encontrar algo en común, pero de eso hacía ya tiempo, ellos eran unos adolescentes confiados, y ahora son adultos. En parte por eso, porque ahora son adultos, Adel cree que es hora de tomar la iniciativa.

Cuando Dandelion está lo suficientemente cerca, ella extiende la mano, mirando sus ojos grises observarla bajo un manto rubio de pestañas. El joven tiene una expresión serena, un rostro templado, parece lleno de energía y ganas y realmente ocupado, pero a pesar de su firmeza, ella detecta la timidez latente que siempre le ha caracterizado.

—Tengo las manos sucias— Anuncia Dandelion, para disculparse por no estrecharle la mano.

—No importa— dijo Adel, tomándole la mano y estrechándola brevemente. —¿Qué hacéis aquí... Exactamente?— Pregunta. Normalmente a Dandelion le irritan las preguntas, sobre todo si le hacen perder el tiempo, pero es Adel Lynch Cartwright, a quién todo el mundo suele llamar Delly, (por que "Adel" se presta a ello y por el parecido a su madre), y con ella es imposible sentirse irritado, porque todo lo que hace o dice es con absoluta sinceridad, sin ningún ánimo de incordiar.

Dandelion se da la vuelta, y señala la casa, explicándola sin entrar en detalle lo que acaban de hacer.

—Son para la autosuficiencia, se permite la instalación a las familias sin ingresos o con una cierta cantidad… Solo queremos demostrar que es una solución a la pobreza.— Resume el chico.

—Oh, es admirable.— Le elogia ella.

—Gracias.— Contesta él, recibiendo la mirada azul oscuro de la joven, por debajo del horizonte de su visión; se da cuenta de que la última vez que la miró no había esa diferencia de altura; por un momento le parece que la chica es más pequeña de estatura de lo que recuerda, y al mismo tiempo, más bonita.

—¿Y cómo funciona?— Consigue inquirir, un tanto inquieta bajo la mirada exploratoria de su amigo.

—¿Quieres saber cómo funciona?— Preguntaa Dandelion, ligeramente sorprendido —Bueno, eso te lo puede explicar mejor Jeffrey …— No está acostumbrado a que alguien quiera saber en profundidad el funcionamiento de las instalaciones, por no decir de sus proyectos en general, de hecho, está tan poco acostumbrado a dar explicaciones que se queda algo atorado.

De esa forma Delly se acerca a Jeffrey, que la recibe con cierto recelo. Dandelion observa la extraña pareja que hacen, Jeffrey tan oscuro y fuerte, junto a Delly, de piel clara y pelo rubio, y más bien corta de estatura.

—Pues es sencillo— Dice Jeffrey, que no sabe de dónde ha salido aquella chica y quiere quitársela de en medio cuanto antes— El sol produce fotones que caen en la superficie de los paneles, estos impactan contra los electrones que hay en el panel y liberan sus átomos, y eso crea la electricidad que circulará por la casa.— Antes de que Delly pueda pestañear dos veces Jeffrey le ha dado la versión simplificada del proceso. Su síntesis ha dejado mudo a Dandelion.

—Parece sencillo, realmente— Dice Delly algo desconcertada— Aunque… Aunque creo que no.—Jeffrey asiente, mientras su amigo esboza una ligera sonrisa.

Es evidente que una explicación tan sintética ha dejado en Delly la sensación errónea de haberlo comprendido; algo en la confusión de la chica le parece, a Dandelion, tener cierto encanto. Delly se da cuenta de que no tiene nada más que decir, hasta que recuerda que se ha propuesto tener una cita con Dandelion.

Dandelion consigue reaccionar para romper el silencio, aunque quizá no lo hace de la mejor manera:

—Imagino que no has venido hasta aquí para preguntarme cómo funcionan los paneles solares— Nada más escucharse siente que ha sido brusco.

Normalmente no le importa serlo, (nunca lo es adrede, es una consecuencia de su forma directa e inocente de comunicarse), pero en esta ocasión, tratándose de ella, le inquieta, quizá porque Delly es una persona sinceramente amable y agradable, de las que el chico conocía pocas y, de alguna manera, cree que debe ser tratada en correspondencia. Aún consciente de su brusquedad, no es capaz de hacer nada para suavizar lo dicho.

La chica sonríe, tiene una sonrisa agradable, que invita a la intimidad y al mismo tiempo a ser cuidadoso, su sonrisa es tan íntima que Jeffrey se siente incomodo ante ella, ya que está dirigida a Dandelion con tal exclusividad que el moreno se encuentra totalmente fuera de lugar.

—No, claro que no. Quería saber si te apetece pasar por la librería un día de estos— Dice sin tapujos, y en parte a Jeffrey le parece que lo hace adrede: invitar a salir a Dandelion delante de él.

—Tengo pendiente pasar por la librería, sí, está bien que me lo hayas recordado— Comenta Dandelion, que aunque lleva mucho tiempo recordando la librería, los ratos compartidos con los libros de historia, los tés que servía Delly por las tardes, y algunas charlas con ella cuando el local se quedaba vacío, en realidad nunca se ha planteado en serio volver por allí, entre otras cosas porque ahora tiene todos los libros que pudiera necesitar en formato digital, y la librería es más bien como un museo, y un lugar donde las personas que no pueden permitirse tecnología van a leer. De todos modos, y aunque tiene poco tiempo, decide que es buena idea.

—Pues si te parece bien podrías venir el próximo domingo, tenemos una colección de documentos antiguos, podrían interesarte.— Dice ella, radiante.

—¿Abrís en domingo?— Interrumpe Jeffrey, al que la sola idea de que esa chica atrape a su amigo en un local vacío y cerrado le agobia.

—No— Contestó Delly con tranquilidad— Pero sé que Dandy tiene poco tiempo, así que había pensado que ya que tengo que ordenar unas cosas, le gustaría tener todo la librería para él.— Comenta Delly, Dandelion asiente de forma casi automática, cuando era un niño soñaba con que la biblioteca y la librería se quedaran vacías y fueran solo para él, a ratos era así, pero siempre había personal observando sus movimientos.

—Me parece una idea perfecta— Confiesa Dandelion, y entonces se intercambian sus teléfonos y acuerdan verse al domingo siguiente.

De camino a casa Delly da un traspiés de la emoción, Dandelion, sin embargo, se queda un tanto parado, sin terminar de saber si había acabado el trabajo en "Las casas" o no, pero pronto retoma su agenda y no vuelve a pensar en Delly Cartwright, hasta llegado el momento, claro.

0

_N/A: huelga decir que me encanta saber qué os ha parecido (incluso si os parece un auténtico tostón) Que estéis bien, hasta la próxima._


End file.
